Kingdom Nicktoons: Z's Quest
by JusSonic
Summary: A parody of the Riku side of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Z finds himself in a castle, his only friend with him is the king himself. But three members of Mysteros as well as old enemies threatened to make sure his quest will not succeed.
1. Prologue

Author's note  
Liked I said, folks, I am doing another Kingdom Nicktoons story. This is a parody of the Riku side of the KH: Chain of Memories game. Also, read KH parodies made by my buddies Key16, Darth Ben Vader, Cartoonfan4072 and whoever's story is in my favorite stories list. This story takes place during the events of "Kingdom Nicktoons: Clips of Past". Okay, on with the show!

Prologue: The Road To Light or Dark

A long time ago, there exist a world, which was connected and it was cover by a warm light. The people who lived on this world enjoyed the light...a little bit too much. And eventually, some begins to fight to have this light. Because of that, darkness begins to form in the people's hearts. The darkness had taken many hearts as well as light and because of this the world itself has disappeared into the darkness. However, the children still has some light in their hearts and they use it to remake the world. Of course, the world itself was not all connected and was made into many pieces, many new worlds. One of them has birth a hero who will face a new threat to all worlds that existed...

That hero, of course, is a kid named Tommy Pickles who lives on another world with his friends including a Mohawk-haired boy named Z and a girl he is in love with since he was a baby, Kimi Watanabe Finster. The night when Tommy and his friends were exploring a bunch of woods, the sky grew dark and evil creatures known as the Nickless appeared and a storm rages. When Tommy went to find Z and Kimi, Z became engulfed by the darkness, Kimi became ill all of the sudden, and Tommy discovered an unusual weapon called the Nickblade, which is used to fight the Nickless. When Tommy defeated an evil version of his hero Reptar, he became swept away and that began his quest to find his missing friends.

In a town Tommy ended up at a place called Nicktoon Town. Tommy meets three travelers who joined him on his adventures: Daggett Beaver, his brother Norbert, and a wallaby named Rocko, helpers of King Csupo. Daggett, Norbert, and Rocko were told by the king to find the Nickblade master and Tommy was it. Together, they traveled to other worlds, taking on the Nickless, making new friends, and sealing Nickholes that leads to the hearts of the worlds, which prevents the Nickless from destroying a world they came upon.

As Tommy and his friends seal off the worlds, the Nickblade master comes face to face once again with Z. Turns out Z was turned to the dark side by the Irken Invader Zim and is taken control of by a scholar and ruler turned evil named Stan Matthews AKA the Shadow Man. Tommy also discovers that Z was looking for Kimi's heart in order to revive her, but the two, being on different sides, were forced to fight each other. After defeating Z, Tommy and his friends went to the End of the Line, an evil world, and confronted the Shadow Man. Upon defeating him, the results are that Z became trapped with King Csupo, Kimi returned to her home world to her friends without Tommy and Z, and Tommy, along with Daggett, Norbert, and Rocko, were separated from both of Tommy's two friends.

As Tommy and his friends go look for another door to the light in hopes to find Z and the king, the young Mohawk-haired boy finds himself in a void, regretting the choices he made while being used by Zim and Stan Matthews. Whatever path he choose will take him to a place, a place of memories or danger...

Z groaned as he woke up. He feels a bit groggily. He finds himself in a room of darkness.  
"Oh man, where am I?" groaned Z.  
"Sleep." said a voice.  
"What the...okay, who said that?" demands Z, getting up. "Why should I sleep, huh?"  
"Sleep. Here, between light and dark."  
Z paused to think but looked around and realizes something.  
"Hey, where's King Csupo? Last I recalled we closed the door to darkness to save the worlds from destruction, with Tommy and his friends' help! After that...man, what happened?"  
"The king himself is nowhere around. He is away from you. Sleep and ignore the battle with the darkness. Let Csupo deal with it. The light of awakening will bring nothing but trouble to someone like you in a trouble matter. Leave the world and close your eyes." said the voice.  
"You think I am some sort of monster, are ya wonk?" demands Z.  
"So you wish to find the truth?"  
"Well, if it means trying to figure out where I am and what's going on...yeah." Z said nodding.  
Suddenly a dark energy ball appears and it goes to Z.  
"Here it is, covered by the darkness. The sleep is used to go to safely. It is eternal." said the voice.  
Z looked puzzled and as the dark energy ball clears, it turns into a card and ends up in Z's hands.  
"What is this? A card?" asked Z puzzled than before.  
"The door to the truth. Take it and the sleep is over. Take it and it will help you find what you demand. But hear this, the truth will caught nothing but trouble. Do you still want it? You can't turn back to sleep after you go on."  
Z paused to think about this then he shrugged.  
"I needed something to do while I am awake anyway and besides, what use in sleeping is someone can creep up on ya and take you down?" asked Z.  
"Very well, Z."  
Suddenly the darkness clears and Z finds himself in some sort of basement of a castle.  
"So where am I now?" asked Z looking around. He then sees a pair of doors up ahead that seems to tempt him to go through them. Z goes to them and holds up the card to the doors. The doors suddenly flashed and opened.  
"Man, so it is a door to the truth. But what truth?" asked Z pondering.  
He decided to go through them and see for himself.

Author's note  
This is the prologue of the story so far. Also, for those who requested to be Auron, I'm afraid I already gave Key16 that role. Anyway, more chapters should be coming soon so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 1: The Biggest World Of Z's Past

Chapter 1: The Biggest World Of Z's Past

Z looked around and finds himself in a creepy-looking castle. All he does is looked around and he realized where he is.  
"Wait a minute, this is Heckville and the castle that Invader Zim took control of! How did I get here? Okay, who teleported me while I am not looking? Who is it?" demands Z.  
"On the contrary, Z, this place is not real. The Heckville you see before you is from your memory." explains the voice.  
"My memory?"  
"Yes. It is of what happened during your time in this castle and with Invader Zim. The memories become a card and the card you used made this world. What you see, you have seen before."  
"Yeah, you're right." Z said, agreeing with the voice all of the sudden. "So what to do now, wonk? Should I learn from my mistakes since I am here? Perhaps I may find someone I know from here."  
"You are correct. The people you would meet are from your memories, so again you are correct."  
"Are you sure?" Z paused to wait for the voice to answer. Whoever it is didn't speak again. "Hey rude guy, I asked you a question!" Z paused. The voice still didn't speak. Z frowns. "Okay, fine, be that way! When I see you, you better hope I don't get mad! Man, talking to no one in particular is wonked up here."  
Z then heads further into the castle he stayed in during the whole Nickless problems.

World Name: Heckville

During Z's journey in the memory of Heckville, he is surprised to see that somehow the Nickless are there. Of course, being a tough fighter that he is, Z isn't afraid and he fought roughly. He managed to get through the Big Nickless, Fire Skulls, Wizards of the Dark Arts, and much more.  
Z enters a familiar room in the castle. His old bedroom Zim provided him to sleep in.  
"Whoever is it is right. It's all I remembered." Z said as he looked at his bedroom. "This room is familiar to me."  
"Nice to sleep in, huh?" said the voice who returned after a while of being silent. "The memories of this place must be great for you."  
Z smirked a bit. "So I wondered where you went. Look, no offense, but I rather not have these memories. Zim, the Irken Invader who used me for his wicked plan, gave me this place."  
"That he did. You leave here, wanting the darkness he was willing to provided you. You left behind your home, your friends, and all you knew. But on the plus side, you got a nice room."  
Z rolled his eyes as he leaves. "Do me a favor and shut yo mouth." Z remarked.

Z fought more Nickless, some tough but not too tough, as he leaves to another room in the castle. He looks around. No one is there.  
"Okay, why is no one greeting me around here? All I meet are the stinking Nickless." mumbled Z annoyed. "Hey, pal! If you're watching, what gives? I thought I was going to meet people I know from my memories!"  
"So you want to see them, do you?" said the voice.  
"Well, duh! At least I can meet someone who can tell me what's going on."  
"Ah, but you don't want to really. You throw them away like robots after getting wrecked in robot battles. To reach the outside world, you went through the door to darkness. You left behind your family, friends, home, and all you know because, as I said before, you wanted the darkness." The voice explains.  
"But I got rid of that as well!" snapped Z.  
"Then what are you doing to show it? First your home is gone then the darkness. All your heart is doing is getting rid of your possessions. The room you're in? It's like your heart, empty and nothingness including your memories. Maybe that's why no one except the Nickless is around to speak to you. Your heart is hollow except for the darkness you wouldn't get rid of, even if you want to." continued the voice.  
Z snarled. "You're full of crud! I don't want the darkness and you can't make me take it back!"  
The voice laughs. "Oh really?"  
Z couldn't take it and leaves the room. There got to be someone who he knows, somewhere in Heckville.

Z continues fighting more Nickless in his quest for the truth. Soon he enters a room where a voice greets him except it isn't the voice that was guiding him.  
"So human Z, we meet again!" Z looked and sees a green-skinned creature with purple eyes, has antennas from his head, alien clothing, and is wearing a backpack. Z gasped in disbelief as he recognized it. "I knew you would come home."  
"Zim?" said Z in disbelief. "You're alive?"  
"Ha!" Zim laughed evilly. "I am not the real Zim, but rather a part of your memory! Didn't you listen at all?"  
"Great. I wanted someone that I know, but not someone who used me like his idiot robot GIR."  
"Hey at least he liked being used!" snapped Zim. Then he resumes. "And besides, who else would want to be seen with you? Your heart is already deep in the darkness. The people you see in your memories are those who exist in the same darkness, like yours truly."  
"No..." Z said.  
"Just be glad I am here so you won't be alone! You don't have anything in your heart right now. If it wasn't for the darkness it now has, you wouldn't have anyone to speak to." Zim sneered.  
"At least it's better than seeing your ugly face!"  
"If I recall, we used to be friends. I helped you whenever you needed it. You obvious need me to be here. Who else besides me that gave you the darkness you wanted?"  
"True, I needed your help before and because of that, I let my heart be taken away. But not this time. You and your darkness don't have anything I wanted anymore! All I lose is myself, empty myself, man! No more! If I have to see people like you that existed in the dark, then I will have to take you all down until there are none of you left!" Z declared.  
"And you will destroy yourself last, because you existed in the darkness as well." Zim reminded the Mohawk-haired boy.  
"Whatever. I went to the dark side because I feared that my heart was useless. I hated it. It was my own enemy. And people like you who loved the darkness make me sick! I am getting tire of hearing more from your mouth, Zim! It's time for you to be defeated again!"  
"If you wanted to fight the darkness, Z, so be it! I shall end your pain forever right now and put your remains in a room with a MOOSE! I shall end it with the darkness!"  
Suddenly, to Z's surprise, Zim then transforms into the same form he went into when Z, while he was possessed by Stan Matthews/Shadow Man, drove the dark Nickblade into Zim's eye. Zim has transformed into a creature with big spider legs like the one from his backpack and he's ten tims ugly and meaner. Very Ugly Zim, Zim's new name, roars evilly and begins his fight with Z.  
"Okay, this is so not rock star." remarks Z as he gets his weapon, the one he arrives at the strange place with, out to fight Very Ugly Zim.

Z charged at Very Ugly Zim with full force and attacked his head with a number 5 card slash, causing the beast to growl in pain. He used one of his spider legs to knock the boy off and send him crashing to the ground. Very Ugly Zim released fire from his mouth which Z dodged by doing a back flip over it. Very Ugly Zim tried to stab with a spider leg, but Z rolled out of the way and ran on the wall, dodging and clashing the attacks that were sent at him.

One attack slashed his arm causing him to fall down and hit the ground hard. Very Ugly Zim pinned Z right to the ground, pinning his arms and legs.

"This is a bummer." Z thought.

Very Ugly Zim brought his face down on Z who quickly took his sword and threw it at the monster's eye causing it to scream. Z got back up and tried to attack again, but Zim moved his body up dodging the attack, Z kept trying to jump up to reach the head with his attacks, but he soon ran out of cards, giving Zim the chance to attack. Z got knocked back and quickly played his level 9 potion card to quickly gain cards.

"Man, there has to be a way to reach him." Z growled to himself. Gritting his teeth, he looked around for something to use.

He then noticed a strange card on the ground that had a picture of King Csupo. Thinking that it may be used as a trump card, he quickly dove for the card and played it, which caused a giant platform to appear in front of him.  
"Sweet!"

He jumped onto the platform and began attacking Very Ugly Zim with full force, making sure to use high level cards. Very Ugly Zim tried to breaths fire at Z, but Z quickly put up a level 0 card, deflecting the attack. Quickly refreshing his deck, Z attacked with full force slashing at Very Ugly Zim and even jumping onto his back and stabbing his sword right into his back. Finally, Very Ugly Zim growled from the outstanding pain and kneeled down.

Once Z has defeated Very Ugly Zim, he has his hands on the Very Ugly Zim card, which sacrifice reload speed to power up attack cards. It last for 30 attacks. Z, after defeating Very Ugly Zim finds the exit out of Heckville. He hopes it would be the last time he goes through that memory trip.

Z has just entered an Interlude of Basements 12-11 and is sudden met by a familiar voice.  
"So you ignored the darkness despite what you know?" asked the voice in amusement.  
"Give me a break! You should hear the words I told Zim!" Z protested.  
"The only weapon you really need is the darkness and I want you to take it."  
"Why would you want me to have it?"  
"Why? Why? Stop acting like a fool and accept it! You must keep it so you can become my servant once more."  
"What?" asked Z alarm.  
Suddenly someone came into the room. A sinister and shadowy looking man. He is familiar to Z. Even the sight of him made Z growled angrily. He knows this man and he don't like him, for this man is the same one who possessed him and used him against Tommy, Kimi, and all the worlds in existence.  
"Stan Matthews." snarled Z. "I thought you have your hand in this."  
"How touching that you remember me and by the way, it's Shadow Man, not Stan Matthews." chuckle the Shadow Man evilly. "You aren't surprised, I see."  
"How can I be? You always talk about the darkness and how you used me to be taken by it. I don't need you to tell me, wonk. You want me back on the dark side so you could use me as your pawn like in the past. Am I correct?" said Z.  
"So you figured it out. Once again, you will be a good host for me to use. Now give up so..."  
Z quickly interrupts Stan Matthews/Shadow Man. "No way, not again!" Z with an angry yell charged the Shadow Man but the fiend just sighed and pushed the boy back with an energy ball.  
"Pathetic. Just because Tommy Pickles has defeated me, you think you could as well? The same boy you couldn't defeat just for the love of Kimi Watanabe Finster? And to think, you have the darkness with you." said the Shadow Man.  
"Ha...me weak? Get real."  
"You are weak again, Z. Take the darkness! Give in! Bow to both the darkness and the Shadow Man!"  
"Forget...it."  
"The darkness is the only way to saved you now." insisted the former ruler of Heckville.  
"You're wrong!"  
Another voice is heard, but it isn't Z's or the Shadow Man's. Suddenly, an energy ball appears next to Z, much to both Z's and the Shadow Man's surprise.  
"I know that voice." Z gasped. "King Csupo? Is that you?"  
"Yes." said the voice of King Csupo, the ruler of Klasky-Csupo Castle. "You aren't alone, Z. Listen well. The light won't give you up without a fight. You can find it even in the deepest of darkness. You just got to believed in it."  
"I promise." Z smirked then turned to the enemy. "Hear that, Stan? No way am yours truly is letting the darkness take me today."  
"As usual, you are a fool, Z. You and your 'light' against the darkness I have? Let me show how wrong you are."  
Z, knowing what's about to happened, prepares his weapon against the Shadow Man. And this time, Tommy or his friends are nowhere in sight.

Z ran at the Shadow Man with full power, but the sinister villain disappeared when he struck.

"Where'd you go, wonk?"

"Behind!" snapped the Shadow Man.

He appeared behind Z and used his guardian monster to knock him aside. Z got back up and charge at the Shadow Man again as he used a level 4 attack. As he attacked, the Shadow Man countered with a level 0 attack knocking him back and having his guardian monster to throw him aside. Z weakly got back up and ran at the Shadow Man again, but the dark titan shot giant bolts of thunder at Z, who luckily dodged the attack.

"You got lucky there." Laughed the Shadow Man. "But, how will you deal with this?"

He then charged at Z with a glowing aura and rammed Z to the ground. He tried to get back up, but the Shadow Man countered with another one and kept continuing to knock him around. Finally, Z played a 0 card ending the attack. Z was out of breath and couldn't go on. He thought that he couldn't win, until he saw a card on the ground. Looking closely at it, he noticed King Csupo's face on it. He weakly stumbled to the card as the Shadow Man fired up a giant thunder attack to send at Z. Z quickly grabbed the card and played it causing King Csupo to appear in front of him.

"King Csupo?" Z gasped in surprise.

"Stand back!" King Csupo cried. He took out his own card and caused a flash not only stopping the Shadow Man's attack, but knocking him back. "Quickly, get him! I'll explain later!" He then disappeared from Z's sight.

Not wanting to focus on that right now, Z rapidly slashed at a defenseless Shadow Man, but soon the guardian monster came to and knocked Z aside with a hard punch. Z weakly got up as he saw the Shadow Man charging another ramming attack.

"Now, you shall die!"

Thinking quickly Z used his Zim card and noticed that his muscles got bigger and sword got longer.

"Now this is rad." Z exclaimed, with excitement.

Z then charged at the Shadow Man with full power and quickly played a zero card, stopping the attack. Z slashed at the dark being with his new power causing great deals of pain to him. The guardian tried to grab Z again, but Z grabbed the guardian's arm.

"Now, let's see how you like it!"

Z threw the guardian into the wall and finished off the Shadow Man with one final strike, sending him flying into a wall.

Z breathes in and out after that battle. So did the Shadow Man who got up.  
"You think that's good enough for ya?" challenged Z.  
The Shadow Man smirked.  
"Oh, on the contrary, you show you really intend to get rid of the darkness. Very well. See with your own eyes." said the Shadow Man.  
The Shadow Man waved his hand and suddenly cards appeared in it.  
"What are those?" Z asked a bit suspicious.  
"They are cards, important cards that are made from your memories. Use them to go through the next few worlds and you'd see. Even going after the light can't keep you away from the darkness. You can run but you will never hide." said the Shadow Man.  
"Hey, I ain't running. Hand them over, pal! I will go through those worlds and when I'm done and when I show that I can avoid the darkness, that'd show you what a jerk you are!"  
The Shadow Man smirked again and throws the cards to Z who caught them.  
"Before I go, I got one more thing I'd liked to give you." The Shadow Man waved his hand again. Suddenly a black aura covered the boy, making Z feeling uneasy...and powerful.  
"What the...okay, what did you do this time, wonk?" demands Z angrily.  
"Simple. I just went and tampered with the darkness your heart still has." explains the Shadow Man.  
"Oh please. You think after what I did to you, you think I can still go ahead and use the darkness when I feel like it?"  
"Like it or not, you may have to rely on it." The Shadow Man then begins to vanish. "I'd wait for you, Z. And I'd know you will realize how pointless it is to resist the darkness. You will yield to it. One more thing, you have access to a dark mode, sorta like the form you used to fight Tommy Pickles in the past. With it, you can get stronger, slow down a bit, and perform your most dangerous attacks the Darkness Breaker, the Darkness Fireball, and the Darkness Rage. Use them well."  
With that, the evil voice of the Shadow Man disappears, leaving the young Z alone, concerned, and puzzled.

Author's note  
Another chapter done. I am currently working with Key16 who is helping with the boss battles. So I thank him. Will Z give in to the darkness? Find out in future chapters!


	3. Chapter 2: The Three Other Conspirators

Chapter 2: The Three Other Conspirators

As Z heads up into the next upper basement while thinking about the Shadow Man has said, his actions in Basement 12 didn't go unnoticed. Because in a room right now, three members of the mysterious group known as the Mysteros are about to meet. A black-haired hair man with a target on his fore skull who may looks like an assassin except in a black cloak and hood is standing alone. That is until a big man appears. This man is wearing a masked wrestler type man and has big muscles. The odd things about him is that he has wires connected to weird contractions on his arms that is connected to something on his back and he is wearing the same cloak and hood as the first man. Before the two could speak, a voice, not theirs, speaks up.  
"Ah, Bane. Trying to start without me, heh?"  
The two turned and see a dark-haired man with creepy-like eyes wearing the same cloak and hood as they are. The newcomer glares his eyes at the black-haired man.  
"Tomixen, I demand you tell us what's going on and why you asked us to come here." said the man.  
Tomixen smirks.  
"I see you want it, Oikawa. Recently the Mysteros has problems. It uses to connect us but now, it's just full of dead ends. Like you being back from the dead and all." remarked Tomixen.  
"How dare you!" yelled Oikawa angrily.  
"Forget it, senor Oikawa." said Bane in a Spanish-like voice. "Tomixen, you tell us that you sense something. What, pray tell, is it?"  
"We got...intruders. I sense two beings in the last basement of the Castle of Forgetfulness. One of them is the Irken Invader known as Zim and..." Tomixen was then interrupted by Oikawa.  
"Impossible with a capital I! Zim was destroyed when he gave himself away to the darkness and when he was defeated by the Nickblade wielder!" exclaimed Oikawa. "There's no way he can come back from where he's sent."  
"Same as you right?" asked Tomixen. Oikawa didn't answer back, which made Tomixen continued. "Also for some unknown reason, Zim is still alive and has returned to his world, but we'd figured that out later. Now then, the sense of Zim seems to belong to a convincing 'clone' of him. Whatever it is I can't tell because the so-called Zim is gone. The other intruder took him down."  
"Who is the other intruder?" asked Bane.  
"I am not sure. But for some reason, his sense sounds compared to our Head Leader. It's like they're alike."  
"Ridiculous." remarked Oikawa.  
"It is true, Oikawa. Now how to deal with this?"  
"Simple." Bane answered. "We, as we will, wait to see what happens and who the other intruder is. And if we could use him to our advantage."

As Z arrives in Basement 11, he is still pondering about what the Shadow Man has said.  
"Something's wrong." mumbled Z. "I don't know. The darkness is familiar to me. The taste of it. What's wrong with me? The darkness itself is trying to get to me, man."  
"Relax, Z." said a familiar voice.  
"King Csupo!"  
Soon an image of the king himself appeared. He appears to be full of static, so to speak.  
"What's wrong with you? You looked fuzzy." Z said pointing that out.  
"The reason is simple. I can only use a bit of my power here at a time. But I have something to ask of you." said King Csupo.  
"Which is...?"  
"Z, whatever you do, never allow yourself to let go just because the darkness is getting to you. Just fight it in your heart. It may not be simple, but remember. Even in the darkest of darkness, you can find the light you need to show you the way."  
"Light inside the darkness?" asked Z.  
"Yes. We both have seen it. The same light in the door of darkness, the light of Kingdom Nicktoons. It will show you the way. Don't surrender. Believe in it. That's all you need to know."  
"Okay, I'd try to do what you requested." Z said nodding.  
"As for me, I'd always try to reach you. And I will come for you." King Csupo said with a smile.  
Z nodded again and try to shake the king's hand...but the hand just went through him.  
"Great. You're an illusion? Oh, duh. That's why my hand went through you." Z chuckled.  
"But in our hearts, we shook hands. We're connected. We all are." said the king.  
"You're right. You're actually right."  
With that, the image of King Csupo disappears, leaving Z alone once again. Z sees another pair of doors up ahead and goes up to them. He looked at the World Cards the Shadow Man has given him. The names on them are: "Dimmsdale", "Bermuda Triangle", "Retroville", and "Nicktoon Town". He used the one called "Dimmsdale" and shows it to the doors. Like before, the doors flashed and they opened up, allowing the Mohawk-haired boy in.

World Name: Dimmsdale

Z looked around and finds himself in a colorful town that is familiar to him. Familiar enough to make him feel guilty.  
"Oh, I recognized this place. It's the town of Dimmsdale where that kid Turner and his pals hang out. I came to a part of it, a place called Fairy World, to pick up GIR and kidnapped that popular girl Trixie Tang. Oh man, what I did was so wrong." groaned Z. But despite remembering this, the boy knew he has to press on.  
Z goes through the town fighting Nickless along the way. The Nickless he fought (Crawlers, Slashers, Smart Thieves, and more) got tough as he go through. One time, the Smart Thieves knocked him around and surround him.  
"Get away, man! You don't want to upset me!" yelled Z angrily. But the Smart Thieves just laughed evilly and continue to pounding on him. Z got angrier. "I warned you, you're going to..." He was interrupted when a Smart Thief has grabbed him and throws him across. Z has had enough. "THAT'S IT!"  
Suddenly Z's outfit turns into a blue suit with the Nickless symbol ont he chest, with white stripes going down the pants leg and red stripes on each arm of the suit. Z has transformed into Dark Z, the same form he used to fight Tommy twice (the other time, the Shadow Man has possessed him) back in Heckville. Z is too furious to notice the change and he soon went medieval on the Nickless. Using his cards, he roared angrily and performs the Darkness Breaker which has him leaping into the air and pounding his enemies from above. That attack destroys some of the Nickless. Z then rises up a hand and his Darkness Fireball attack appeared. He throws it and annihilated another Nickless.  
"Time to end this!" roared Z as he performs the Darkness, which has him running across the battlefield, homing in on the Nickless, destroying them as he goes. When he stops, the Smart Thieves are all destroyed. It was then that Z came to his senses and realized the form he is in.  
"Oh man, what did I do?" groaned Z. Soon his dark form disappeared, bringing his old outfit back. "Did I do what the Shadow Man knows I will be doing," Z paused and nodded. "Maybe. I better get going. I may not like it but I may need my dark form again, only in emergencies though."

Z fought more Nickless until he finds himself by a house. He then sees a familiar figure near it: a black haired, glasses-wearing and nasty teeth man. Z knows this man and the man knows him because the man spotted Z and snarled angrily at him.  
"Well, well. I thought your ugly mug looked familiar." chuckle Z a bit. "It's Mr. Crocker, the loser elementary school teacher who believed in fairies."  
"So we meet again, X you traitor!" yelled Mr. Crocker angrily. "You dare to show your face here after leaving me to get taken down by Turner and the Carrot Boy!"  
Z sighs. "Look, Crocker, first off it's Z, not X. Get the letter name right, man. Second, it's Tommy Pickles you fought, not someone named 'Carrot'. Get that right too. And third, Zim just told me to go to Fairy World, pick up GIR and the Trixie girl, and leave. He didn't tell me to help a freak who isn't a good teacher who believes in something that doesn't even exist."  
"How dare you! You will be crushed like a bug!" yelled Mr. Crocker angrily.  
"That thing on your neck? Is that your ear?" joke Z.  
"You asked for it! Vicky, come!"  
Soon a red-haired, green shirted wearing evil girl who looks like every kid's nightmare appears with a weird energy box on her back. This is Vicky, Timmy's scary and evil babysitter.  
"Make it quick, Crock pot! This thing is heavy!" yelled Vicky frustrated.  
Suddenly Crocker is soon seen wearing armor like he had when he last took over the world, scepter and all. Tyrant Crocker laughs maniacally.  
"Oh crud." groaned Z, weapon about to go into battle once more.

Z ran at Tyrant Crocker with his sword out and struck hard but, it had no effect on him.

"Oh, please." Tyrant Crocker said. "You're so pathetic that my mother could beat you with one eye closed."

"Shut up, wonk," Z snarled.

Z tried to attack Crocker again with a level 9 attack but, it still had no effect.

"This is getting boring." Tyrant Crocker yawned. "Now, feel the power of my Ultimate F!"

He then shot an F at Z, sending him crashing into the wall. Z clashed with Crocker's scepter and the two struggled until Tyrant Crocker pushed him back to the ground.

"Now, I give you four failing grades at once!"

His scepter then fired four F's which Z was able to dodge. Z kicked against the wall and tried to attack with a flying kick but, Tyrant Crocker fired another F at Z sending him flying back.

"Man, why are you so obsessed with F's?" Z groaned.

Z then remembered when Tommy battled Crocker. His power was being generated by a power source from Vicky. If he was to defeat Crocker, he would have to take out the power source.

"Hey! Scary girl," Z called to Vicky. "Come here!"

"Oh, no, you don't, twerp!" Vicky cried running away.

Z chased after her around the area while Crocker noticed this.

"Hey, you," Crocker cried. "Keep away from there!"

He then fired giant boulders at Z who was able to dodge the attacks. Z did a huge jump over Vicky and appeared in front of her.

"Not so fast Icky!" smirked Z.

"It's Vicky!" Vicky snapped angrily.

She tried to go the other way but Z ran after her again. Crocker then got mad and fired a giant F at Z, which hit him and knocked him into a corner. All the blows that hit Z were building up inside of him. He could no longer control his emotions as he transformed into his dark mode. Gaining a dark suit, he dashed past Vicky with a full slash, paralyzing her. He then powered up three of his 9 cards and used them to rapidly slash a defenseless Vicky. He then finished it with a powerful strike and knocked the enemy down. 

"And they call you the evil babysitter." Z sighed, rolling his eyes.

Crocker then tried another F, but Z easily dodged it and fired a dark beam at Crocker, which hit him and knocked him down. He then stabbed the generator, destroying it.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tyrant Crocker cried as he lost power.

Z charged at the villain and beat the living snot out of Crocker and threw him to the ground.

"Curses," Crocker said weakly.

Once Tyrant Crocker was defeated and when Z went back to normal, Z gained the Tyrant Crocker card, which stops enemies from breaking attack card Z uses. It lasts for 20 attacks.  
Before Z leaves, he looks at the nearly unconscious Crocker.  
"Hey Crock head. First off, heed this advice: next time, pick on kids younger than you, not a teenager who has the power of what I have." Z told Crocker.  
"Right." mumbled Crocker nervously.  
"Also, Vicky, if I ever see you at my friends' house, terrorizing them like you do here..."  
Z growled angrily as if he's about to go into dark mode again. Vicky didn't respond as she fainted. The boy smirked.  
"Now that's how you terrorized people." joked Z as he leaves the scene. Soon he finds the next exit out of Dimmsdale.

Author's note  
I know there isn't any dialogue in the Agrabah level of the Riku side, but if everyone else gets to do it, why can't I? Also, the 'impossible with a capital I' comment made by Oikawa is a reference to one of Neros Urameshi's comments for my "Kingdom Nicktoons: Clips of Past" story". Anyway, what will our Mohawk-haired 'hero' do next? And will the three Mysteros members discovered him? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: The Power of Z

Chapter 3: The Power of Z

As Z leaves Dimmsdale and heads up to Basement 10, back with the Mysteros members, Tomixen is speaking to Oikawa about a latest discovery.  
"I have found out who the intruder is. It is the boy Zim and the Shadow Man used called Z." Tomixen concluded.  
"How could that be? That Mohawk-haired boy and the king were locked behind the door to darkness a while ago. He couldn't have got away from there." Oikawa said in disbelief.  
"Z was once associated with the darkness. Maybe he became half-dark."  
Oikawa nodded. "I see how you mistake him for the Head Leader. Interesting. The dark power Z has allowed him to escape from the darkness he ended up in. He has ties to both the Nickless and the powers of darkness. We need to search this further."  
"We should find out why the boy is in the Castle of Forgetfulness in the first place." Tomixen said with a frown.  
"That's easy. It involves the commotion the Matrianica, Vegeta, and Karai are doing upstairs. The boy Tommy Pickles, the Nickblade holder, is here. Since that is the case, it is logical that the Z boy would come as well." Oikawa explained.  
"Tommy is in the castle?"  
"Yes. He and his friends, the beavers and the wallaby, came a while ago. The Matrianica is, as we speak, making the blonde-haired girl known as Olivia messed with Tommy's heart."  
"I didn't know this."  
"Well you do now. I am concerned. The Matrianica may not decide to hand Tommy over to the Mysteros, but if he wants to play the game of 'memory-slave', we should too. In other words, if by any chance he gets his hands on Tommy, we will only need Z to counteract him. If Z is like the Head Leader in any way, the power he has will make us unstoppable." Oikawa chuckled.  
It seems that there is another plan afoot in the Castle of Forgetfulness, other than what is going on upstairs right now.

World Name: Bermuda Triangle

Upon his arrival in Basement 10, Z uses another World Card, this time the 'Bermuda Triangle' one, to enter the next 'world'. He soon enters what appears to be a messed up world where stuff fell from the sky, hammers hitting themselves, people getting young or old, etc. Z recognized this place and, like last time, is feeling guilty again.  
"Man, I am in the Bermuda Triangle. I don't like this place like Dimmsdale. Here, I met up with Tommy and company again after Nicktoon Town, kidnapped that cow Heffer Wolfe, and tried to get his heart. Tommy is right. What I did was wrong and wonked up." Z said with a sigh. "Man, being guilty is not cool."

But still he got to keep going.

Z fought more Nickless until he enters a room in the Bermuda Triangle. The ground suddenly begins to shake and the floor begins to fill with dangerous poison. Z jumps and quickly got to some rotating platforms that appeared nearby.  
"'Poison stuff?' The last time I have seen stuff like this is when..."  
Z was suddenly interrupted by an appearance of another familiar foe. This time it is a Nickless. It is a big green-liked monster with cups for hands, long arms, weird looking feet and has a big mouth. It wiggles its hands and attacks.  
"The Sickness Trap, great." groaned Z.

The Sickness Trap fired poison gas out at Z, which he was able to dodge barely. Z charged at the beast ready to attack with a five card attack, when the Sickness Trap grabbed him with its tentacles and swung him across the room.

"Hey! You cheated!" Z growled. "You didn't even use a card."

Z kicked against the wall and charged back at full power and quickly played a nine card and slashed the tentacles. The Sickness Trap then released more poison gas and Z jumped to avoid it. However, he landed in the acid and burnt his bottom. After a few seconds of cooling it off, he turned just in time to dodge the attack coming at him from the Sickness Trap. The tentacles went flying at him again but Z grabbed both ends and pulled back as hard as he could.

He then released the pull and sent himself flying towards the monster. He then slashed at the face, causing it to scream in pain. Z attacked the opening that was inside with a dark core. Z pulled out powerful high cards until the Sickness Trap bit at him with a zero card, deflecting his 8 card. Z weakly got up and charged again but, using one tentacle, it tripped Z and grabbed him with the other.

Then using both tentacles, it began to squeeze the life out of Z. He could feel his bones being crushed by the intense pain. He began to sweat and he clenched his fists together. Finally, he screamed and released the darkness and transformed into his dark form. Then using his hand he created a powerful wind, sending the Sickness Trap flying. Z groaned and rubbed his head.

"Man, I defiantly need an anger management class." Z thought.

Using three of his cards, Z fired a dark beam out of his hand and caused the Sickness Trap to growl in pain. He then used three King Csupo cards, which paralyzed the monster and recovered Z's power. He zoomed past the Sickness Trap and knocked it into the air and then grabbed both tentacles and spun it around the room with a powerful spin and then threw it into a wall. Z charged at it again ready to strike, when the Nickless used a zero card to block the attack. The trap tried to attack but Z quickly dodged it and jumped back down onto a small platform.

"Okay, that's getting annoying." Z groaned. "I mean, what of wonk uses zero cards every five seconds?"

He then remembered the Crocker card and activated it. Z tried once again with a 9 card and the Sickness Trap who somehow had a zero card also attacked but Z slashed at it with one hard attack. The Sickness Trap used a 7 card while Z attacked with a five card and sent it flying once again.

"Well, I guess that crackpot teacher is useful after all." Z chuckled.

Z quickly used his item card and shuffled his deck. He then used three nine cards and finished the battle with his ultimate attack by rushing through the evil beast. The Sickness Trap growled in pain as it took so much damage from the attack and finally fell over.

"Man," groaned Z as he lefts the Bermuda Triangle memory, removing some gunk off of him and holding up his prize, the Sickness Trap card, which break an opponent's enemy card without fail and doesn't work if the enemy has no enemy card in play. Z continued talking as he enters the next Interlude. "I hate that place."  
A chuckle is heard. "Hate is just a strong word, Z."  
Z looked up and sees someone standing behind him. Z has never seen him before in his life but the Mohawk-haired boy can tell that he doesn't trusted him, especially with the creepy smile and eyes, along with a seemingly familiar cloak and hood.  
"Who are you?" Z asked looking the man up and down. "Are you one of Stan Matthews's pals?"  
The man chuckled again. "You are half correct and wrong. Let's say that it's not the Shadow Man you knew. He is the Shadow Man, yet at the same time he isn't. Which make him somewhat an Unknown."  
"What? What's with the riddle, wonk? Make sense!"  
"The one you speak of doesn't belong to the light or dark. But he walks in between just the same. Like me, ironically, Oikawa, researcher of the Digital World."  
"'Digital World,'" Z asked. He isn't familiar with just a place.  
"A computer like world with creatures that are Rookies, Champions, Ultimates, and Megas types. Some you have to see to believed. But now isn't the time to speak of it, Z." Oikawa smirks and spoke again. "What I said is right, we, you and I, have much in common."  
"Is that so? But who cares? Are you trying to get me to join some sort of club, Oikawa? I may have the darkness in me but I hated it and it's my enemy! And you are too for being involved in it!"  
'How did he know?' Oikawa thought surprised. He shook it off and spoke again. "Something tells me that you want to fight me." Z nodded and holds up his sword. Oikawa laughs. "Very well, but I must warned you, do not underestimated me!"  
Oikawa's hands glowed and he fires an energy ball at Z who ducked it. The next fight has begun.

Z jumped up into the air and tried to strike Oikawa hard but he spun out of the way and kicked Z aside into a wall.

"Is that all you've got?" Oikawa laughed. "I'd consider you even worse than a Rookie."

"I have no idea what that meant but, for the insult, your going down big time!" Z snarled.

"Nova Blast," Oikawa cried.

He fired a fireball which Z barely dodged. Z charged at Oikawa and clashed with him. He tried to punch him but Oikawa grabbed his fist and threw him over his shoulder. As Z went flying, Oikawa fired an electric shock attack which Z dodged and flew back at him. Oikawa fired another beam at Z but, Z used a zero card to stop the attack. He then kicked Oikawa but it had little effect on him.

"What the heck?" Z exclaimed. "What are you, Superman or something?" 

Oikawa sent a hard punch at the Mohawk kid and sent him flying into the wall and crashed through it, creating a hole. Z got back up and rubbed his lip. He decided that since the front didn't work, perhaps the back would be a better option. Oikawa fired another beam at Z with a combo card of 1, 3, and 4 and Z used a 9 card to block it.

Z ran at Oikawa again and continued to dodge the attacks that got sent at him. Oikawa used an ice attack where the ice rose from the ground. Given the chance, he let the attack follow him as he quickly went around and slashed at Oikawa's back, sending him flying into a big statue of a cloaked person. Oikawa groaned and stood up, brushing the ruble off of him.

"Y-you found my weakness!" He exclaimed. "That's impossible with a capital I!"

"Um...yeah," Z said a little confused. "Well, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to kick your butt with a capital K."

"How dare you mock me," Oikawa growled.

Oikawa fired more ice waves at Z but he quickly rolled out of the way and jumped into the air. He then brought his sword down hard and activated his Zim card, hitting Oikawa with a powerful force. He tried to kick Oikawa but he blocked it and sent him flying into a wall. As Z spun back, he powered up to his dark mode and charged back and rammed Oikawa in the stomach. He then grabbed Oikawa and slammed him into the ground and he went sliding across the ground, causing dirt from the ground to rise up and it also split. Oikawa got up and groaned weakly upon seeing Z walking up to him.

"Give up, wonk?" Z smirked.

"Yes, this is the power I've been waiting to see." Oikawa smirked. "Show me your full potential boy!"

"If you say so," Z said with a shrug. 

He then used his three 9 cards to use his ultimate attack and rapidly slashed through Oikawa. After the final blow, Oikawa stepped back and chuckled sinisterly.

"Yes, come on!" He manically laughed. "More, more!"

"What's with this dude?" Z thought. "He just wants me to attack him and he's not even trying."

Z continued to attack with full power, damaging Oikawa with very hard and sharp blows. Z was expecting an attack back but Oikawa didn't even try. Finally, Z shot a fire attack which sent Oikawa crashing into the wall. He got up and weakly laughed at him.

"Okay, what is so funny? You didn't even try in the finishing part of the battle!" exclaimed Z as he went back to normal.  
"On the contrary, I succeeded on what I intended on doing. The battle has shown it, your power which you used is incredible. All I needed to see and get to it is the right provocation." Oikawa said with a smirk.  
"So, this battle was a trick?"  
"Yes. This is all I needed for the data I required. Thank you so much for your help, Z. Let me assured you that you will make a difference."  
"Hey wait!" Z tried to charge Oikawa but the Digimon researcher has vanished. "What are you talking about? What do you mean, 'I will make a difference'?" Z paused to see if Oikawa will answer, but the boy didn't get any. "Aw, this is impossible with a capital I."

Author's note

And so ends another chapter. What is Oikawa up to what involves the data on Z? (Oh, come on. You guys know by now) And will Z survived the next memory world?

Once again, the 'impossible with a capital I' comment is the same comment Neros Urameshi made back in the reviews of "Kingdom Nicktoons: Clips of Past". Speaking of which, there is some new info on the new Kingdom Hearts II game. There will be a Tron world and the new characters are Rikku and Yuna (from Final Fantasy X and X-2) and the lovable yet destructible Stitch. And Neros, if you're reading, you along with khplayer07 will be in KN II, along with a familiar hero who will parody Stitch. He can't be found on Nick but he is in a Nick video game all the same. Now read and review, folks!


	5. Chapter 4: Revenge of the Goobot

Chapter 4: Revenge of the Goobot

(Author's note: Once again, the title of this chapter parodies the title of one of the Star Wars movies. However, I didn't parody the title of the second Star Wars film since Darth Ben Vader already did for his Jimmy Neutron chapter of "Mushroom Kingdom Hearts". Fortunately, I managed to get my hands on the third and final title of the Star Wars series (so to speak) so I am good to go. Now here we go!)

World Name: Retroville

Before Z 'returned' to this world, he thought of what Oikawa has said. He wondered why the Digimon researcher wanted the data on Z for? Nothing good, Z presumed. And what did Oikawa meant by the comments before the fight? Z sighs. Maybe the next world he'd come to would cheered him up a bit.  
Unfortunately, as he arrived, it didn't. He finds himself in a hold of a spaceship. He recognized it, though not very fondly.  
"I remembered this ship. This is King Goobot's Yokian Ship which he used to fly above Retroville! I...I met Tommy again up above. But...I was mean to him once more, accusing him of caring more about his new friends than Kimi. I even brought his shadow to life to attack him and asked King Goobot to make sure he stays away from Kimi!" Z looked down as he remembered hearing Tommy's yelling as Z himself made off with the unconscious Kimi, leaving Tommy to fight the evil shadow Nickless known as Anti-Tommy. "Oh man, Tommy. I am sorry."  
Z tries to cheer up. If he remembered correctly, he knew who is on the ship whose won't be happy to see him.

Z once again used his sword, cards, as well as his dark form to fight the evil Nickless like Shadowers, the Winged Fiends, Crawlers, and Yokians who tried to destroyed him. Since Z knows these creatures, they aren't a match for him or his dark form.  
Z finally found his way to the control room, where, sure enough, an alien-like egg-like creature with a metal body wearing a crown is at. The creature turned and looked furiously upon seeing Z. The two knew each other for a good reason.  
"I thought you would be here, King Goobot. Or should I call you 'King Goo_butt_!'" Z laughed.  
"Z! I knew this day would come! You'd pay for the humiliation, insults, and threats I endured while being forced to obey your orders! I should have killed you while I still have the chance but I have to listen to that idiot Zim and the result is that I almost got turned into Poultra food!" King Goobot yelled furiously. "I let you ride on my spacecraft and that is how you repay me?"  
"Eh, whatever. You're a wonk and you're a terrible ruler anyway." Z said with a smirk.  
"What? That does it! Prepare to be scrambled!"  
King Goobot grabs a nearby weapon and advanced on Z. The boy smirked and pulled out his own weapon.  
"Bring it on, eggs for brains!"

Taking out his laser gun, King Goobot fired at Z who easily dodged the attack.

"A laser gun," Z sighed. "Please, I'd rather be fighting someone with a milk bottle than you."

"Grr...how dare you make fun of me," King Goobot growled.

He fired another laser at Z with a 5 card, which Z countered with a 7 card. He tried to strike Goobot but he moved out of the way and punched Z into a wall. Z got up and brushed himself off.

"Dude, he's fast!" exclaimed Z. "Guess I underestimated egg head here."

Goobot fired more lasers at Z which he dodged using a Matrix type move by arching his back and the lasers going right by him. Z stood up and jumped into the air and kicked Goobot down. The evil villain got back up and floated over Z's head and tried another laser attack. Z jumped out of the way and smacked him with his sword.  
Z went sliding across the floor and jumped back up by doing a handstand. Goobot fired more lasers and Z deflected the attacks with his sword and sent some back at him.

"Who do you think you are?" Goobot asked, annoyed. "Obi-Wan?"

Goobot fired a hundred lasers in random directions trying to hit Z, which all missed. Z just rolled his eyes and charged at Goobot but once again he moved out of the way. Z growled and charged again with a flying kick. Goobot dodged the attack but this time Z grabbed him by the hand and threw him aside. Goobot quickly fired his laser at him again and Z was sent flying across the room. He continued firing at Z, which kept hitting him and hitting him until finally Z gritted his teeth and powered up to his dark mode and blocked the attack with his hand. Goobot kept firing but Z dodged all of the attacks and even knocked some back at the evil king.

"So, tell me, how do you like your face done?" Z joked. "Scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Please, that was a sad joke." Goobot said.

"Whatever, wonk," Z sighed, rolling his eyes.

Z charged at Goobot and knocked his laser gun out of his hand. Z gave him a hard uppercut and jumped into the air and slammed him down to the ground. Z quickly dashed passed him and landed on the ground and gave him a hard round house kick, sending him crashing into a wall. Goobot saw Z running at him. Goobot screamed like a little girl and tried to float away but Z combined his three cards and fired a dark wave at the evil king, which knocked him down. Goobot coward against the wall and shiver.

"P-please..." King Goobot gulped. "Just think about what you're doing. I have 10 little yolks at home to feed. What will they think?" He then started crying. "Please! Look in your heart!"

"Sorry, dude." Z smirked. "That little trick won't work on me." 

Z called King Csupo into battle and he used his cards to knock the king (Goobot) into the air. Now with a refreshed deck, Z used three nine cards and rapidly slashed through the king and finished the battle with a finally slash.

Z, back to normal after the battle, holds up what is the King Goobot card, which allows Z to retain 1HP after a critical hit, provided Z have 2 or more HP left. It lasts for three uses, adds resistance to lightning, but makes Z stunned to fire. As Z pockets his new card, he looks at King Goobot, beaten and unconscious.  
"And you wondered why you lost to a fudge head kid all the time." Z joked as he turns to make his exit out of the ship and Retroville.

Author's note  
A short chapter, may have been a while to get to, but it was worth it to get the third Star Wars title to parody (you noticed it, right?). What will Z encountered in the next world? Let me assured you that after that, he will meet a new yet familiar and deadly foe (Oh, come on. Take a guess whose it is. He's in 'Kingdom Nicktoons: Clips of Past' and it isn't either of the Mysteros).

Now to answer the reviews...

Crimson G: I got your e-mail. Thanks for giving me permission to use you in "Kingdom Nicktoons II". Let me assured you, you will liked the role I have given you.

garfieldjonarbuckle: To answered your question, it was removed by the site because of a 'violation'. But you can find it again at the Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction Archive place via a link in my profile on this site.

Dr. Dude: In the words of Ed McMahon, "You are correct, sir! Hiyo!"

Read and review while I do work on this story, as well as my other ones.


	6. Chapter 5: Z vs Z?

Chapter 5: Z vs. Z?

After his fight with Z, Oikawa has yet to meet up with Tomixen and Bane. And while Z is heading to Basement 8, the two Mysteros members talked about Oikawa's absence.  
"Where, pray tell, did senor Oikawa went off to?" asked Bane puzzled.  
"I think he must be using Z's data for some sort of...experiment." said Tomixen with a shrug.  
"And the Nickblade wielder Tommy Pickles?"  
"Oh, now you're changing the subject to him? Oh well. Right now, Olivia is messing with his memories, pushing the boy further and further into the Matrianica's hands. The boy is a threat. And that includes the Shredder's apprentice, Karai."  
Bane paused then spoke up. "And senor Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans is not to be trusted either. With his reputation, the Saiyan Prince may surprise us or them yet. Perhaps we should..."  
Tomixen interrupted. "No, let's watch for a while then speak to Oikawa before we can decisions about what's going on upstairs."  
"Ah, but does Oikawa not hate the Matrianica? If we were to speak with the Digimon researcher now..."  
"He will then clean up the mess. Better him than us, I always say. He cleaned up his own messes after the whole MaloMyotismon incident from where he came from, so why can't he do it again?"  
Bane has no answer. He just stares in silence.

World Name: Nicktoon Town

Upon entering Basement 8, he knew that he has one more World Card left: a card labeled "Nicktoon Town". Upon using it and entering the doors, he enters what appears to be a familiar town. Z looked around and frowns.  
"Why is it that these cards only take me to places that I don't have fond memories of? This is Nicktoon Town, where I finally meet Tommy again after our world was destroyed. But Zim fooled me into thinking that Tommy treasured his beaver friends instead of me. And I left him there while that Irken used me. Man, that stinks." Z groaned. "Well, despite that, I can't change the past now, though the memory version doesn't have that restriction."  
Z then walks further into Nicktoon Town, knowing of the Nickless and the trouble that awaits him here.

As usual, Z used his attacks, dark form or no, to deal with the Shadowers and many more old foes that get in his way. He made his way to the center of town. As he does, a big begins to ring loud and the ground begins to shake.  
"Let me guess. A Nickless?" asked Z sarcastically.  
Believe or not, Z is right as a Nickless bigger than him landed near Z and roared. Z recognized it as Knightmare, a huge flaming evil knight, probably because it looks like a knight from the underworld, fire and all, with a sword which it is eager to use.  
"Oh yeah. I am so right." Z said sarcastically again as he gets his sword (and cards) out to fight the Knightmare.

Knightmare spun his hands around at the Mohawk boy but, he dodged the attack and countered with a level seven card. He then kicked at the chest and bounced off it. Taking his sword he thrust at Knightmare who used its chest to move out of the way. It then smacked Z into a wall but Z kicked against it and charged back. However, he played a one card which was countered easily.

"Crud!" cried Z as he went flying across the area.

Z got back to his feet and charged again with full power. The Knightmare spun its hands and feet around as Z dodged the attacks. He then charged between the feet and legs and slashed the chest, knocking it aside. Knightmare got up and growled. It then slammed its fists into the ground which sent a shock wave at Z. Z dodged the attack again and used his Zim card to power up and grab the armor's chest and throw it at other parts.

Knightmare was able to pull it self together again but Z used three King Csupo cards to call on the king. The king put his card up to send Knightmare flying across the room. Z's health was also recovered in the process. Z charged again at the Knightmare and played his King Goobot card just in case. The Knightmare jumped into the air and threw a flying kick which hit Z in the chest.

The Knightmare then rapidly hit Z with his fists and not gave him a chance to get back up. Z started to groan and was losing his battle badly. Z thought he couldn't breaths for a second but finally, he powered up to dark mode and grabbed Knightmare's fist. He then threw it at Knightmare's other fist destroying them both.

Z quickly got up and slashed at Knightmare and jumped into the air and did a 360 strike, knocking the chest into a wall. Z jumped into the air and combined a few of his cards to create a dark wave, which destroyed the armor's feet. The armor then spun its body at Z and hit him but had little effect. Z charged back again and slashed the armor in the chest with a hard strike. It was so hard that the metal cut into pieces. He then combined his three nine cards and gave one finally strike and it obliterated before him.

"Well," Z said as he left Nicktoon Town with his reward, the Knightmare card, which slightly extends the range of attack cards and lasts for 30 attacks, "I used up all the World Cards Stan Matthews has given me. Now what?"  
"I was wondering the same thing, wonk."  
Z jumped at a familiar voice. But this familiar voice is a very big surprise, even for him. He looked up and looked shocked.  
"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Z demands more than he asked.  
"Well, who do you think, Z? You!"  
Soon, a figure came onto the scene and yet, Z still doesn't believe it. It's...himself! It looked like Z, Mohawk and all, but it looked like Z in his Nickless form AKA the dark mode. The other Z, AKA Z Replica, smirked at the true Z.  
"Didn't think you could see yourself other in a mirror, eh wonk?" The Z Replica asked. Z didn't respond. "Oh, speechless, huh? Not so rock star. Let me relieve you with some info: I am a clone of you created by the great Oikawa himself.  
'So that is what Oikawa used my data for.' Z thought, realizing Oikawa's true intentions back in his fight with Z. Z spoke up. "So, you're a fake."  
"'A fake'? Ha! Just because you're you doesn't mean you better than me!" snapped the clone. "We shared the same body, talents, and liking for one boot girl. But one thing tells us apart. What to know what make you tweak? I feared nothing unlike you!"  
"Are you mocking me?" Z demands angrily.  
"No, I am saying that you are a coward! You are too scared of the dark and the darkness inside you scares the crud out of ya."  
"I..."  
The Z Replica interrupts the true Z. "But me, I am not liked you. I loved the darkness and accept it. I can use it to my advantage whenever I want to whoever I want. In fact...I am going to use it to take you down right now!"  
The Z Replica takes his own sword out. Still upset about what himself, the clone that is, has said, Z takes his own sword out and gets ready to fight what may be his deadliest foe yet: himself.

Z charged at his double and slashed at him. The Replica jumped over the attack and tried to kick Z. Z quickly ducked under the attack and grabbed his leg. Z tried to throw him, but the Replica broke free from his grasp. Z tried using a nine and the Replica also used a nine and they both clashed with each other. They jumped back and both kept playing the same cards and clashing and dodging their attacks.

"Kinda like fighting a mirror, huh wonk?" The Replica smirked.

"Hey, nobody but me calls me a wonk, you wonk." snarled Z.

The Replica then smacked Z into a wall and grabbed him, sliding him across the floor through the hard rubble. Z then did a double kick, knocking his evil twin back. Z then tried to slash his clone but the clone dodged the attacks rapidly.

"I know all of your moves." The Z Replica said. "How can you win when I know all of your attacks?"

Z got back up but the Replica slashed through Z with a fast strike. He then grabbed his true self and spun him around. He then threw him into the ground. The Replica kicked at Z who rolled out of the way and clashed with himself. Z did a back flip over another swipe and countered with a kick. The Replica countered with a punch and sent Z sliding across the room.

Z got back up and shouted at the top of his lungs. He then powered up to his dark form and got his sword ready.

"Bring it!" The Replica smirked.

The two ran at each other and zoomed past each other, causing an ear shattering clash from their attack. Z did a 45 degree strike, but the Replica side dodged the attack and tried to attack him back. Z jumped back and combined three lower level cards and fired a dark wave at his double who did the same.

Their attacks collided and it caused a giant explosion, sending the two fighters spinning back. The Replica jumped into the air and brought his sword down. Z spun out of the way and kicked against a wall and kicked his evil clone down. The clone then played three nine cards and began slashing through Z. He screamed in pain as the blows went into his body.

The Replica then did a final strike and knocked Z down to the ground. The Replica weakly stood over him and smirked.

"See, wonk?" The Replica said. "You're too afraid to release your inner darkness! You're nothing! A nobody!"

At first Z felt like giving up because, excluding Tommy, he's never faced anyone quite as powerful. Considering the fact he was facing himself, it seemed hopeless. Then he could of sworn he heard the king call out to him. He knew that he couldn't give up now. He still had the strength in him. He weakly stood up and activated his Zim card and King Csupo card. Using his magic, the mighty ruler brought Z back to full power and with the power of Zim card, he slashed hard at his Replica. The Replica hit the wall and fell down.

The Replica couldn't believe it. How was he getting beaten? Furious, he tried to attack again but Z attacked with a nine card and slashed again. The Replica tried again and Z ducked under the attack and slashed in from behind. The Replica got mad and uses his ultimate attack again. Z did the same thing and the two dashed through each other, giving themselves hard slashed.

As they both charged for the final attack, they both screamed at each other and then collided. The Replica went flying back and Z grabbed him. He then slammed him into the ground and kicked him against the ground. Finally, Z used one more of his ultimate attacks and rapidly slashed the evil copy. He then gave one final strike and the clone weakly fell down. He was beaten.

Z breathes in and out as he goes back to normal. He looks at himself (literally) and smirked.  
"Ha! You wanted to take me down, but you got taken down instead." Z remarked.  
"Oh please." The Z Replica said, rolling his eyes as he got back up. "I just got created. I'd get stronger and stronger. Just wait, pal. One day, I will defeat you! Next time we fight, you're the one who will be eaten your words!"  
"Bad news, other me. You won't get it because you won't be around to get that chance!"  
Z charges at the Z Replica, but to his surprise, the clone manages to use his dark powers to knocked Z back and onto the ground. The clone laughs.  
"See? My dark powers made me stronger already!" The clone smirked again as he walks up to Z. "You must be a wonk to be scared of something that is so rock star. You're missing out."  
"Shut up!" Z yelled angrily at his evil clone.  
"Oh, now you decided to act tough? Heh, funny. Well, gotta go, real me. Try not to miss me."  
With that, the Z Replica turned around and runs off.  
"Get back here! I am not done with you yet!" Z yelled, getting up back and running after the Z Replica in pursuit.

Author's note  
Looks like Z finds himself a new enemy...himself! What else is in store for the boy who tries to defy the darkness further? And what is Oikawa's plan involving the Z Replica (as well as what else is going on in the Castle of Forgetfulness)?

Until then, this is JusSonic signing off again.


	7. Chapter 6: The Next New Worlds

Chapter 6: The Next New Worlds

As Z chases the Replica to the next basement, Basement 7, the clone manages to slip away and goes to another room where his creator, Oikawa, awaits him.  
"So, how do you do? Was it incredible fighting the real Z?" Oikawa asked anxiously.  
"Eh, he's a coward. I'd take him down the next time." The Z Replica said, blushing Oikawa's comment off.  
"Perhaps later, right now, maybe I should give you a better challenge, another hero."  
"Let me guess, the Tommy kid? Yeah, I know he's here in the castle getting his mind warped. Do you want me to dispose of him?" asked the Z Replica wielding his sword with a smirk.  
"Only if it has to be, I want to use you the best I can." Oikawa explained.  
"Whatever, Tommy is nothing more than practice for when I take Z down."

Z entered Basement 7 and looked around angrily. The fake is nowhere in sight.  
"Okay, where are you, you fake? Come out of hiding!" Z yelled angrily.  
"'Fake'?" chuckled a familiar voice. It isn't the Z Replica, but rather the other person Z rather not be around. Stan Matthews/Shadow Man came out of the shadows. "I hardly doubt that is what I used to describe him, Z."  
"What do you mean? Oikawa created him as a copy of him! He admitted it!"  
"Is he a copy or a model? Perhaps he is nothing more than an alternative you, someone who accepted the darkness like you should have and when you once accepted me. But you can't because of your fear. Maybe you're the one being the clone and not the one you're pursuing." The Shadow Man said with a smirk.  
"I dare you to tell me when I ever been afraid of the darkness!" Z challenged.  
"In the card-worlds, you tried to avoid the darkness yet you also have to use it when you feel like you should. You fight the darkness because you feared it, my former apprentice."  
"Stop acting like a dark lord of an order or something. I got it. You believe that maybe I should stop fighting to prove that I am never afraid of it! Ha! Forget that try, wonk. I will keep on fighting until I died!"  
"How famous those last words might be." The Shadow Man said. "And stubborn at the same time," The Shadow Man waved his hand and cards like the ones Z has used appeared in it. He throws them to Z. "Go ahead and continue it if you feel like you should. Soon you will discover how foolish it is to continue resisting what you must keep. Oh, and BTW, these worlds won't make you feel guilty like the last ones do, I promised you that."  
With that, the Shadow Man vanished, leaving the young Mohawk-boy alone in the room.

World Name: Bikini Bottom

Before entering the next memory world, he looked at his new set of cards. They are made up of "Bikini Bottom", "The Tournament Arena", "Kablam! World", and "ChalkZone". He goes up to the next set of doors, shows the one labeled "Bikini Bottom" to them, and they opened up as before. Z entered the next world.  
The next world is a surprise to Z because the world is underwater.  
"Hey, I know this place! I have never been here but I know it. This is Bikini Bottom, where that small guy Plankton tried to take over the place by tricking SpongeBob so he could get his hands on Mr. Krabs's Incredible Spatula, a golden spatula of power! Funny, the whole world is underwater so how come I am not drowning?" He paused to think, then shrugs. "Aw, who cares? Let's see if I can't find that shrimp. Uh, not you," Z added to a shrimp walking nearby who overheard what Z said and who was looking puzzled. Z shrugs again and walks away.

Z fought his way through Bikini Bottom, fighting against the Jelly Zappers, Hammer Fists, and Blasters. Eventually, he came to his destination: the Chum Bucket, owned by Plankton. Z entered the rarely eaten at restaurant and goes straight to Plankton's secret laboratory in the back of the place.  
"Hey, anyone here," Z asked looking around.  
"Hey you." hissed a voice. "Come closer." Z walked closer. "A bit closer," Z shrugs and continued walking. "Not that close!"  
Z hears a yell that went silent. He then realized something.  
"Eeew, I stepped in something." Z said, grossed out as he checks to see what he stepped on. Sure enough, there's Plankton a bit underfoot and squashed.  
"You moronic Mohawk punk!" yelled Plankton.  
"Well excuse me!" snapped Z as he scrapes Plankton off his foot and tossed him away. Plankton went back to normal and glares at Z.  
"So not only you stepped on me, you tossed me away like yesterday meal!" yelled Plankton.  
"You know, it's amazing why you say that. Because all your restaurant does is sell yesterday meals!" Z joked.  
"What? That does it! No one insults my restaurant and gets away with it!"  
"Oh yeah right. Whatcha going to do, crawl on me," Z laughed a bit until he sees that Plankton pulled something out. It's...the Incredible Spatula! "Hey, where did you get that?"  
Suddenly Plankton waves the spatula and suddenly powers come from it and it then hits the villain, making him grow. He continues to grow until he stops, breaking the roof of the Chum Bucket doing so. Now he is bigger than Z.  
"Now instead of climbing, I'd stomped on you!" boomed the now huge Plankton.  
"Aw, man." groaned Z. "Now I have to cut him down to size."  
Z begins his fight with Plankton.

Z looked up at Plankton as he brought his foot down at the boy. Z quickly dodged the attack and swam up to try and hit Plankton in the eye. Plankton quickly whacked him like a fly with his spatula. Z got back up and swam back at Plankton again who shot a thunder spell at Z. He quickly dodged the attack and slashed at the big monster with a level eight card.

"Ow!" Plankton shouted. "Watch where you point that thing you imbecile!"

"Dude, what am I suppose to do then?" Z groaned. "I mean if you weren't as big as King Kong I would have used my boot."

"Well, you can never beat me." Plankton said with a maniacal laugh.

Z then heard evil music playing while Plankton was laughing. He walked over to a corner of the area and saw a music record. He then stomped on it and rolled his eyes.

"Geeze, he thinks he's a villain in a movie." Z groaned.

"You will pay for ruining my moment!" Plankton snarled.

Plankton fired more electric bolts which Z was able to dodge. Z knew that although Plankton had an increase in size, he was much slower now. Z swam under Plankton's feet and spun around it, causing the villain to lose his balance. He then fell over, screaming all the way. Z pointed and laughed at him

"Come on, wonk!" Z laughed. "Even Crock-pot did better then you!"

"Silence mortal!" Plankton cried while standing back up.

Plankton fired a beam from his spatula which knocked the Mohawk boy into a building. Z was covered with rubble from the attack and rubbed his head. As he looked to his left he noticed an adult fish holding a giant lollipop, wearing one of those hats with the spiny thing on top, corduroy pants, and riding a blue tricycle. The fish looked at Z nervously who looked back in confusion.

"Um, I can explain." the fish said nervously.

Z heard a pounding noise and looked up to see Plankton looking down at him. He fired another laser from the spatula and Z quickly dodged the attack. He swam backwards as Plankton tried to swat at him with the spatula. 

"Fe Fi Fo Fum!" Plankton recited. "I'm going to kick you right in the bum!"

"Dude, that was so lame." Z said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

Z tried to think of Plankton's weakness, because at his current status he was tough to beat. He then remembered how much he drooled over a Krabby Patty. Z quickly ran for it and looked around for a Krabby Patty. He then saw the Krusty Krab, but noticed it was closed. He then looked to notice that the back door was accidentally unlocked. Although it was against the law, he knew that it was his memory and could do what he pleased.

He quickly ran into the restaurant and began searching around the fry cook area where the yellow sponge known as SpongeBob worked. He then noticed a vault near by and quickly opened it. His eyes widened as he noticed thousands of Krabby Patties lying around the area.

Z then realized something, "If they have a vault full of Krabby Patties then why do they keep using the fry cook area?"

Shrugging it aside, he quickly grabbed the nearest one and closed the vault. He heard the pounding of Plankton approaching the restaurant. He quickly ran outside and ran into a familiar squid named Squidward.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here?" the squid asked in surprise.

Z was about to respond, but he then noticed something about Squidward, "From the look on your face I can tell you aren't leading a happy life."

Squidward frowned, "Everyone's a critic." Just then, Plankton stomped on Squidward. "Ow." He said in a monotone way.

Z looked up to see Plankton ready to strike him with the spatula.

"I got you now, boy." Plankton laughed. "Any last request?"

"Want a Krabby Pattie?" Z smirked, holding up the burger.

Plankton began drooling just seeing the sight of that beautiful piece of meat. Some of the drool dropped onto Squidward's head.

"Oh, baby, where have you been my whole life?" Plankton said, drooling over the burger. Z then threw his sword at the monster and poked his one eye. "Ow! You idiot!"

Now that he was blinded Z jumped up and rapidly slashed at Plankton with everything he got. It was too easy that he didn't even need to use his dark form. He then used one finally slash and knocked the evil monster down. Squidward weakly stood up.

"Great." He groaned. "How could this get any worse?" He then looked up to see Plankton falling back at him. "AHH!"

Z cringes as the defeated Plankton landed on Squidward. As soon as the dust clears, Plankton went back to normal and is worst for wear.  
"Well, the bigger they are, the easier they get cut back to size." said Z with a shrug as he got his new prize, the Plankton card, which halves the damage from magical attacks by the enemy, summon magic does normal damage (though Z doesn't have any summons right now), and it lasts for give hits taken). Z notes a Krabby Patty that no one taken yet. With a shrug, he takes it, leaves some money out (how he got money? I do not know), and left for his trip outta Bikini Bottom.

Author's note  
Another world down for the count. But with Bikini Bottom done with, what's next? And what will Oikawa and the Z Replica do concerning Tommy and what's going on upstairs? Why am I asking you? Find out in the next chapter.

Hey, sorry for the wait, folks. Things have been slow for me, I guess. But not to worry. I am still here and even though some people got their CoM parodies done first, I can still try to get this done. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Oikawa's Betrayal

Chapter 7: Oikawa's Betrayal

While Z is on his way upstairs to Basement 6, his clone, the Z Replica is accompanying Oikawa to a room in the Castle of Forgetfulness where Oikawa's fellow Mysteros members, Vegeta and Karai, were talking. As they approached the room, Oikawa told the Z Replica to wait outside until he calls for him to come in. The Z Replica did as he was told as the Digimon researcher goes inside and enters the conversion. From what the clone has heard, the woman ninja called Karai is not amused at seeing him.  
"What are you doing up here, Oikawa?" asked the Saiyan Prince called Vegeta. "Since when do you decided on coming up here since you rarely come up here?"  
"I came to help." Oikawa said with a smile. "I am still not sure of the plan you have for this 'hero'."  
"It's not a surprise you want to help providing you 'help' the Ken boy and your helpers back in your world."  
"One of my experiments can helped get rid of my doubts."  
"Another one of your experiments," Karai asked with a frown. "It's bad enough you create two Digital Monsters named Arukenimon and Mummymon with your blood and got some boy to take control of the same species with Black Rings, Spirals, and Towers, but now you are wasting our time again."  
"I can experiment if I want to. It helped me back home."  
"Whatever, Oikawa," Vegeta butted in. "Do whatever you wish but don't think that testing Tommy will test your little toy. We may have brought you back to life after the whole MaloMyotismon thing but we can send you back to Death if we wish!"  
"'My toy'," chuckle Oikawa, ignoring the rest of what Vegeta has said. "The 'toy' you spoke of is a product of careful research."  
"He is still a toy to us." Karai said.  
"Well, you are right, Karai. I am wasting your time here."  
"Ignore her, Oikawa. Go ahead and enjoyed yourself with your experiment. But don't forget this." Vegeta takes out a card and throws it to Oikawa. "It helps keep the 'game' more interesting." Vegeta smirks evilly. "And Kakkarot said I never respected humans."  
"Well, I say it if you don't." Oikawa then turned to the Z Replica still waiting. "Come."  
Upon hearing this, the Z Replica came into the room. Vegeta and Karai looks interested especially since the clone looks like the one of the people Tommy was looking for. Right now, the Z Replica's attention is on the card Vegeta has given Oikawa.  
"What's the card good for anyway?" The Z Replica asked.  
"That card is good for a reason, boy. It holds memories of Tommy and Z's home." Vegeta explained.  
"Perhaps you can use this to get the real Z's memories." Karai said, an idea popping into her head. "All you need is that card and Olivia's help. I think the best way to do so is for you to forget that you're not the real Z. Better still," Karai smirks evilly, "we can changed your heart so you believed you're the real Z."  
"Hold it!" The Z Replica protested, shocked. "'Changed my heart?' The Z Tommy knew is a wuss who doesn't want to use the darkness except for emergencies! Why should I want with that loser's heart?"  
"Oikawa, is it okay? Shall we mess with the clone's mind and his heart? It's the best way to test Tommy." Karai asked Oikawa.  
Oikawa smirked. "Why not? Go ahead and do it."  
"What? Oikawa, you traitor," The Z Replica yelled, shocked that he was suddenly betrayed by his creator.  
"Well, I do have intentions to use you and this is the best way."  
"Don't worry about it. When this is over, Z, you won't remember it anyway." Karai added.  
"Not if I get to you first!" The Z Replica yelled.  
The Z Replica gets his weapon out and charged Karai. But suddenly the ninja hits the clone with some energy and knocked him down. The Z Replica, groaning, discovered that he can't get back up.  
"You fool." Karai sneered. "You think you can hurt me, the one who answered not just the Shredder but the Head Leader of the Mysteros? Oh well, at least you will be glad at this: Olivia will erase the memory of you getting your butt kicked by me along with what you knew. She'll give you the best memories you would ever want, even if they are lies?"  
Karai smirked evilly and calls out an energy ball and throws it at the clone. The Z Replica screams in horror as the ball hits him and his view went black.

World Name: The Tournament Arena

Z enters the next upper basement and uses another card to open the next set of doors. He soon enters a building where everyone, human or robot, are talking, getting ready for something. Although Z has never been to this world, he recognized it instantly.  
"Hey, this is that tournament place Tommy and his pals went to and entered those cups." Z said looking around. "They met that cool robot Jenny and fought the evil queen of the Cluster, Queen Vexus. I bet the latter is around here somewhere. Time I 'dethrone' her," Z said with a smirk as he continues on.

Z once again goes through the Tournament Arena, dealing with Shadowers, Red Weirdos, Blue Whackers, Crawlers, Ratsos, Wildcats, and whatnot along the way. Z uses his dark form sometimes or not to get through them.  
Soon he came a part to the room where he sees whom he was looking for: a very mean and a very robotic queen type robot.  
"Well, well, if it isn't the evil queen of the Cluster." Z said with a smirk.  
"So Z. We meet again! You shall be punished severely for betraying us!" Queen Vexus said angrily.  
"Oh, brother. What is it with you wonks trying to kick my butt just for setting Zim up for a fall?"  
"Well, you may have caught the Irken by surprise, but the queen of the Cluster is not so easily taken down!"  
"Remember what I threaten to take you down like I did to those robots in robot battles? I figured I should go through with my threat." Z said, taking his sword out.  
"How dare you threaten me! I am the ruler of a mighty race! I shall show you the true power of Cluster Prime!" Queen Vexus hissed.  
With that, the next battle has begun.

Vexus called forth several Cluster ant drones who attacked Z. He used his sword to slice them in half, much to Vexus' chagrin.

"Foolish green haired human" she said, "you'll need more than your fancy sword to defeat me!"

With that, she swooped forward and attacked him with sharp claws. Z blocked each move with his sword then slashed the evil queen's wings.

"You'll pay for that!" she exclaimed, blasting him with lasers from her eyes. Z rolled to avoid them before attacking the queen with his sword. Its powerful blade damaged her mechanical parts.

"Looks like it's over, your highness" Z said mockingly.

"On the contrary, young one" Vexus replied, "it's far from over. For you see, when you fight one member of the Cluster, you fight us all!"

And Vexus summoned an army of robots, who swarmed around their queen until she was transformed into a giant robot.

"Now let's see what your little sword can do!" the giant Vexus bellowed.

Z ran around, trying to avoid the smashing feet, as well as the powerful laser beams. He could avoid them for a while, but he'd have to make an attack, and soon.

He rolled to avoid the stomping of the giant robot's foot, while he calculated the perfect plan of attack.

"Give it up meat puppet" Vexus boomed, "You don't have the power to stop me!"

"Guess again gearhead!" Z replied, "You may be bigger than me, but you're also a machine. And machines can be broken."

With that, he ran at the giant Vexus bot. She grinned maliciously and scooped him up in her giant hands.

"Now I'll crush you like a grape!' she exclaimed. Unknowingly, she had done exactly what Z had wanted. Thrusting upward with his sword, he sliced through the massive fingers holding him. Then he ran up the arm of the robot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vexus asked, attempting to swat the nuisance.

"Shutting you down" Z replied, tossing his sword straight at the chest of the giant robot. It connected and the giant Vexus began to short circuit.

"Aaaah! What have you done!" she exclaimed, "All of my beautiful robots, are powering down!" 

Z hopped off as the giant robot continued to vibrate wildly. Eventually, it exploded back into all the Cluster robots, including a defeated Vexus. A Vexus card was also visible.

Z picks up the Vexus card, which boosts the power of attacks cards when low on HP (when the gauge is flashing red). It lasts for 30 attacks, adds resistance to fire, but makes Z stunned by ice.  
"Well, two worlds down, two more to go." Z remarked as he leaves a defeated Vexus and her Cluster bots behind.

Author's note  
I got a new partner for this thing. He's a friend who helped me when I first got started making AGU fics. Sorry for the wait folks again.

Where would Z ended up next? And what's going to happened to the Z Replica? Find out in the next chapter.

One more thing: can no one post the ending of KH2 in the reviews? Key18 requests this because he doesn't want the ending to be ruined for him.


	9. Chapter 8: The All New Z Replica

Chapter 8: The All New Z Replica

As Z heads up to the next upper Basement level of the Castle of Forgetfulness, somewhere in the castle, Karai is guarding a blonde-haired girl who is sitting in a chair very sadly. This is Olivia, the one Tommy is "looking for". As Olivia looks down, Karai smirks.  
"May I asked why you are so sad, Olivia? You're thinking of something, are you? You feel guilty because you are the one messing with Tommy's memory? Or perhaps..."  
Suddenly someone interrupts Karai. "Leave her alone, Karai." Karai turns and sees an annoyed Z Replica coming in. "She prefers to just forget Tommy right now."  
"Oh really," Karai asked with a hidden smirk.  
"Yes." The Z Replica then looks at Olivia and smiles. "Not to worry, Olivia. I will make whatever's hurting get lost." The Z Replica then holds out some sort of charm. For some strange reason, it looks like the charm Kimi gave Tommy a while ago, though the purple-haired boy has since forgotten. "I promise it on the charm you have given me a while ago and I will keep it. I have to go but I'd be right back."  
The Z Replica leaves. When he is out of ear shot, Karai laughs evilly.  
"Incredible. You managed to change his heart quite nicely. The good luck charm was a nice touch. I never known you can use memories to change stuff like cards into keepsakes like Kimi's charm. Soon the Nickblade master known as Tommy Pickles will forget her forever! And he will be yours." Karai said.  
"No." Olivia said. Karai turns to her with a puzzled look. "Even if I were to change his mind about her completely, Tommy will never forget Kimi. My memories I have given will make his love for her stroner. Because...I am nothing more than her shadow."  
"And? That's a good reason never to mess up no matter what! Once you changed Tommy's heart, you will be a somebody, not just a somebody's shadow." Olivia looks up as Karai continues. "In Tommy's heart, you are real."

World Name: Kablam! World

After Z has chosen his next card, he entered a wacky looking world unlike the others he have exploded. Once again, he never been here but he recognized it instantly.  
"Man, what a wonky place. This is Kablam! World, where the girl known as June is falsely accused of trying to steal the Mayor's heart! And afterwards, Zim has her kidnapped by a Nickless for that Door thing. Well, I guess I can exploded this place. If that Mayor shows up, I will show him an execution." Z chuckled as he continued on his way.

Z continues fighting the Nickless until he reaches a room with a multi-colored floor. As he entered, a creature whose looks kinda weird and has whacked-out arms and legs appeared. It looks more like a toy than a villain but it definitely mean business.  
"The Loopmeister,"Z recognized it. Z then gets his weapon out and begins battle.

The Loopmeister extended one of its' evil spring-like arms. But Z avoided it and attacked it with his sword. The creature let out a shriek that sounded like the cries of a little girl.

"Ow!" The Loopmeister shouted "you're going to pay for that, you dummy!"  
She fought back with another springy arm, which knocked Z several feet.  
"Man, this thing's harsh" he said, slowly getting to his feet. He barely noticed the powerful springy foot that knocked him even further, close to the underside of a bed.  
The Loopmeister moved in for the kill, when suddenly, a group of action figures popped out from under the bed.  
"Oh no, its' the Loopmeister!" said one, a blonde muscular man with no clothes.  
"I'm not afraid of some girl with springs for limbs" said an Aussie-accented scuba diver, "Stinky Diver, away!"  
Stinky jumped at the Loopmeister, grabbing on to her leg. She angrily began to shake him off.  
"Crikey!" Stinky exclaimed, before flying off and crashing into one of his teammates, who resembled a melted G.I. Joe.  
Fortunately, that was all the time Z needed to recover. He used a freeze spell on the Loopmeister then attacked again with the sword.  
"Look at that guy" said a doll, "he has that mystic weapon, the Nickblade."  
"The what blade?" Stinky asked.  
"Don't you ever pay attention?" the doll asked him.  
"What were you saying?" Stinky replies, a sandwich in hand.

"Actually, this isn't the Nickblade but it works anyway!" Z yelled, overhearing the toys.

The Loopmeister, meanwhile, had broken free of the freeze spell, but had lost one of her arms to Z. She lashed out with the other, while trying to stomp him with one of her feet.  
"Should we help him?" the naked guy asked his friends  
"Let's do it" the doll replied "Thunder!"  
"Um...melting, I guess!"  
"Blimey, I don't have any magic powers" Stinky said, "I think I'm gonna sit this one out."  
The powers of two of the toys hit the Loopmeister, causing damage. She replied by swatting away the toys.  
"Hey Loopmeister, check out the power of nakedness" said the naked figure, shaking his butt in her direction.  
"Ew," Loopmeister cried, swatting him away with her good arm. Fortunately, that was all Z needed.  
"Time for you to go to sleep, Loopmeister" Z said, "permanently!"  
And with several quick slashes with the sword, the Loopmeister was gone. It left behind a token, which Z quickly took. Then he went over to the scattered toys.  
"You guys okay?" he asked.  
"Just a little hurt" the naked guy replied.  
"Who are you guys?" Z asked.  
"I'm the Flesh" said the naked toy "this is Thunder Girl, Meltman, and Stinky Diver."  
"And together we're..." Thunder Girl began.  
"Action League Now!" came a mysterious voice "tonight's episode: 'I'll be Z-ing you'".   
"Who the heck was that?" Z asked.  
"The narrator" Meltman explains "he pops up from time to time. So what are you doing here in Kablam! world?"  
"Actually, I'm searching for some friends of mine" Z explained "I've been going back through old worlds in hopes of locating them."   
"Lets take you to King Henry & Queen June" Thunder Girl said, "if anyone knows where your friends are, they will."   
"All right" Z replied, as he followed the toys wherever they were taking him.  
"So our heroes head off to see the rulers of the realm" said the narrator "little do they know that their old foe, the Mayor, is up to his old tricks again."   
"Shut up mate" Stinky shouted.  
"Fine, see if I care if you die then" the narrator replied crossly.

Author's note

A long wait, but worth it. Once again got a new partner for this. BTW, Z will be going back to the Castle of Forgetfulness after this chapter. What will be the remaining world to go to after this? And will the Z Replica ever finds out the truth about itself? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9: Bane's Rampage

Chapter 9: Bane's Rampage

Meanwhile in the same old meeting room somewhere in the basements of the Castle of Forgetfulness, Bane is having problems. He has recently sense someone's death and it has concerns him.  
"Is something troubling you, Bane?" asked Tomixen as he came in.  
"Senor Oikawa is...gone." Bane answered.  
"I know. He has return to the death he came from after the MaloMyotismon events. That Saiyan Vegeta has strike him down. But it isn't anything new. Stuff like that happens all the time in the Mysteros."  
"It leads to another problem: Tommy. His strength is more powerful than Oikawa's and yet Senorita Olivia should have subverted him by now. Soon the Nickblade with be nothing more than a puppet to the Matrianica."  
Tomixen paused and spoke up. "So what do you suggest? Get rid of Tommy before the Matrianica gets his hands on him?"  
Bane smirks. "Oh no, we won't resort to that. If the Matrianica gets his hands on the light, we shall get our hands on the dark."  
Tomixen knows what his fellow Mysteros member means. "Z."

Z can only blink his eyes and finds himself in the Interlude between Basements 5-4.  
"Hey, wasn't I with those toy heroes a while ago?" Z asked. "Huh. I guess the Shadow Man wanted to make sure I continued on my quest to see if I would give into the darkness or not." Z goes up to the next set of doors. He glares at his last World Card "ChalkZone". "This is the last one. Even if I do get passed this one, would the darkness be gone from me forever?"  
Z would soon find out as he show the last card to the set of doors. Once they opened up, he went through.

Z finds himself in a world that looks chalky. In fact, the whole world itself is like being behind a bunch of chalkboards.  
"Hey, this place is ChalkZone, where Tommy met that chalk wielder Rudy Tabootie and teamed up to save a heart from that chalk fiend Skrawl. Let's see if ugly still around." Z said with a smirk as he gets his weapon ready and moves out (or through).

Z deals with Chalk Minions, Winged Fiends, and Bad Knights, on his way to find the villain Skrawl. He finds the creature, who looks more like a potato with arms and legs than a serious villain, standing on a platform in front of a strangely style floor. It looks the place is designed to be some sort of game.  
"Ah ha! Z, Zim's stooge," Skrawl said upon Z's arrival. "How fortunate for you to appear. I need your help in my next plan."  
"To take over ChalkZone," Z said with a laugh. "Forget it. In fact, maybe I will help you. To take you down!"  
Skrawl then looked furious. "You fool! You will pay for your insubordinate!"  
"Whatever. Bring it on."  
Skrawl puts up a fence, starts the game floor Z is on, and begins the battle.

Skrawl throw devices at Z who dodges them quickly. Z quickly uses his sword to destroy them, causing the fence to go down a bit. Seeing what to do, he dodges more of Skrawl's attacks. He keeps doing it until the fence went all the way down. Z then jumps up to Skrawl's level.  
"What are you going to do, boy?" laughed Skrawl evilly. "I can take you down with no problem!"  
Z smirked a bit, then went to dark mode, much to Skrawl's shock.  
"You were saying?" Z remarked as he begins the attack. Z performs the Darkness Breaker and pounds Skrawl from above. Z then rises up a hand and fires a Darkness Fireball at him, slamming Skrawl into the wall.  
"You can't do this! I am Master Tabootie's deadliest enemy!" protested Skrawl.  
"Well, guess what? I'm yours now." Z remarked as he performs the Darkness Rage, running across the battlefield. Skrawl screams for the last time as he gets destroyed. The Skrawl card is left on the field and Z picked it up. It gradually restores HP and allowed it to return more quickly. It last for 10 uses.  
Z then went back to normal and then leaves ChalkZone.

Z just entered the Interlude between Basements 4-3 and suddenly spots a figure entering the same hallway as he is. It is a masked wrestler type figure in said costume, big muscles, and has wires connected to weird contractions on his arms that is connected to something on his back. Z notes that Bane is wearing the same cloak and hood as Oikawa. Z sniffed and frowns.  
"I recognized your scent. You're another one of those 'Unknowns', are you?" Z asked.  
The new comer smirks and spoke. "Si, you did well in coming this far, Senor Z. I am Bane. Your reputation is well deserved. But somewhat I am thinking your reputation is nothing but a joke, for you are scared of the darkness."  
"I am not scared!"  
Bane laughed. "Oh, but you are. You have the potential to control the darkness. Get rid of that fear which weakens you. Unbind your heart and take the darkness within."  
"What if I say no?"  
"Then your foolish quests, whether for light, dark, or everything is over!"  
Bane conjures up a blast and throws it Z knocking the Mohawk haired boy down.  
"Ow!" yelled Z as he got back up.  
"That is what the darkness can do, Amigo." Bane remarked. "You may have defeated Oikawa but I, Bane, will not fall to a darkness-fearing boy like you! End your foolishness and down and take the darkness!"  
"Never," Z yelled as he grabs his sword and begins to fight Bane.

Bane summons up a bunch of rocks somehow and fires them at Z. Z got slammed by them very hard. Z uses the Skrawl card and gets some of his health back. He charges and attacks Bane a few times. Bane counters Z's attacks with cards and pushed the boy back. Z then calls out the Sickness Trap card to break Bane's next card.  
"I see you used your cards well." Bane observed.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Z declared as he joins in the air and kicks Bane down. Bane takes out an axe-like weapon and slams Z with it hard. He then charges at the boy and slashes at him but Z dodged. Next, Z uses the Knightmare card to extend the range of his attack. He jumps into the air and knocks Bane's weapon out of his hands. He performs more combos. Z soon begins to wear Bane down. The villain backs up a bit.  
"Well done. But this battle will be mine." Bane said as he pushes a button on the contraction on his back. Weird chemicals begin to fill up his arms and Bane howls.  
"What is that?" Z asked alarmed.  
"Venom. Perfect stuff for a perfect battle," Bane said as his muscles begin to pump up.  
With that, Bane charges and knocks Z across the hall hard. Z lands on the wall and slides down.  
"Ouch! Man, this guy fights like a man on steroids!" Z groaned.  
"You ain't seen nothing yet, Senor!" Bane remarked as he grabs Z. Bane then slams the boy on the ground very hard. He lets Z go and kicks the boy a few more times. He waits for Z to get back up. The boy groans and then tries to hit with his sword again. To his shock, the sword didn't effects him. Bane laughs.  
"You are a fool." Bane declared, then summons more earth magic to slams Z hard. Z fell to the floor away from Bane. Bane stomps up to him.  
"A pity. No wonder the Nickblade master has managed to beat you. You are a fool. If you would have accepted my suggestion of taking the darkness, you would have won by now. But now, it's too late. Now you got two choices: surrender to me or perish." Bane told Z.  
Z growled angrily. "Then how about a third opinion," Z yelled angrily. Bane backed up as Z transformed into his dark mode.  
"Ah, this is from one who refused to give into darkness." Bane said with a smirk.  
"This is coming from someone who is on drugs. Now face the darkness!" Z then performs the Darkness Rage, running across the battlefield and hitting Bane a few more times. This came to a shock to Bane as he tries to stop Z's attack. He managed to land a punch and send the boy flying. But Z got up and snarled. He then sees the wires as Bane approaches. Z smirks.  
"Hey wrestling fool. I found your weakness." Z declared.  
"I have no weakness."  
"You do now!"  
Z jumps into the air and performs the Darkness Breaker, leaping into the air and get his sword ready. Bane gets ready to block but to his surprise, Z went by him. His surprise turns to horror as he sees that Z has slashes his wires, causing the venom to spilled out.  
"No!" screamed Bane in horror as he tries, failing, to stop all of the Venom from spilling out. But he failed and soon his muscles begin to transform into puny size.  
"This is why drugs, along with Venom, are bad." Z said as he punches Bane hard, knocking the brute down and ending the fight.

Upon winning, Z earns the Bane card, which obliterates enemies with the finishing blow with a hugh success rate. It lasts for 50 attacks, adds immunity to fire and resistance to physical attacks, but makes Z weak against special attacks.  
Bane got up and looked weakly and horribly at Z as the boy changed back.  
"You...truly had the power of darkness." Bane told Z.  
"Got anything else besides your now useless Venom?" Z taunted Bane. "You think you got the darkness but all it shows that you are a weakling who prefers drugs than the said item."  
"I may be defeated, Z, but the Mysteros will win!" Bane gasped a few more times as he senses himself about to die. "I may die but the darkness inside me will come out and destroyed you!"  
With that, Bane disappeared and suddenly a dark energy blast appeared and it begins to cover the Mohawk boy in darkness.  
"What's the wonk's going on?" Z said alarmed as the darkness covers him. "What's happening? Where am I?"  
"I can see...I can see clearly!" yelled a voice.  
"What? Bane, is that you?"  
"Z, I can see your heart."  
"What? No, impossible man! Darkness this insane can belong to one person!"  
"Of course you knew, Z. Go ahead, recall my name. Let me go into your heart."  
"Shadow Man," Z yelling, now knowing who the voice is.  
"So you called me by my new name now. Good. You're thinking about me, boy. You are scared of the darkness I have. The more you think of me, the sooner I will return. And when I do..." Z now sees the Shadow Man before, giving Z an evil laugh. "You and your heart are mine!"  
"Z!" Another voice is heard. "Fight it! You can't let Stan Matthews take you!"  
As this was said, a glowing energy ball appeared out of nowhere. Z recognized it instantly.  
"That voice. Could it be...?" Z begins to say.  
Sure enough, King Csupo appeared right in the middle of Z and Stan Matthews/Shadow Man.  
"Your Majesty!" Z exclaimed as he recognized King Csupo.  
"You again. You are more troubling than you worth." The Shadow Man scowled.  
Before Z could blink, everything disappeared and the boy finds himself back in the Castle of Forgetfulness.  
"How did I get back here?" Z asked puzzled. "Did King Csupo protect me? Where are you, your Majesty" Z looked around, hoping the king would appear but he didn't. "Come on, don't leave me in silence! You're with me, aren't you?"  
But still...no answer.

Author's note

With Kingdom Hearts II almost here, I am now determined to finished this whole thing by myself. What happened to King Csupo? What will Tomixen, the only conspirator in this story besides the obvious, do now that Oikawa and Bane are gone? And will the Shadow Man succeeded in taking Z as his slave once more? Find out in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10: The Last Conspirator

Chapter 10: The Last Conspirator

As Z heads up to Basement 3 now, the remaining conspirator of one of the conspiracies is all alone now.  
"I don't like where this is going. First Oikawa is destroyed, now Bane." Tomixen mumbled. "At this rate, I am the last one. What will happen to the Mysteros now?"  
"Well, you don't have to worry about Karai." Tomixen turned and sees Vegeta coming in with an evil smirk. "Both Tommy and Olivia took care of her. She's gone and good riddance. Makes me wonder who will bite the dust again?"  
"You perhaps? You died before."  
Vegeta laughs at Tomixen's suggestion. "Forget it, human. The boy already took me on and won. He thought I am gone but that fact is, I am still here. I see no reason to do a repeat performance. No, I expect that the Matrianica will be the one to go."  
"So you expect Tommy to win." Tomixen said in concern. "You got beaten by your fellow Saiyan and a human boy. Anyone who does that has to be unbeatable. Right?"  
"Get real. I never get defeated that easily." Vegeta scoffs. "But then again, the Matrianica is planning to get Tommy so he could use him to take the Mysteros. Ironic that his weapon is going to be his downfall."  
"Well, then we don't need the Z boy after all."  
"If you planned to destroy him, go ahead. But you will be fighting someone who managed to destroy Bane, one of the toughest Mysteros member we have." Vegeta reminded Tomixen.  
"Who said I am fighting him?" Tomixen asked. Then he smirked. "Tell me, do you have the data on Z's home?"

Z just entered Basement 3 when he senses something.  
"Strange." Z mumbled. "The air changed. A scent has since been destroyed. Whoever it is was very powerful.  
"That would be the Matrianica." Suddenly a black-haired man with a target on his fore skull who may looks like an assassin except in a black cloak and hood appeared out of nowhere. "He owns this castle. Well, used to, anyway. A certain friend of yours who holds a certain weapon has since defeat him and eliminated him once and for all."  
"'A certain friend of mine who holds a certain weapon,"' Z asked. Then he looked shocked. "Tommy? Is he here?"  
"Tell me: do you want to see him?" The stranger asked with a smirk. "Or maybe face him, if you like."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Think about it, Z. You still have the darkness and Stan Matthews/Shadow Man's shadow within you. You must be scared and embarrassed to confront Tommy that way."  
"What...who are you, anyway?"  
"My name is Tomixen. Anyway, Tommy's fate to fight the darkness and destroyed it, like any other hero of light should. He must fight and eliminate those who harvest it, including you." Tomixen smirked as he sees that Z has a suspicious look on his face. "Don't believe me? Here." Tomixen then tosses Z a World Card. "This will prove it. I warned you. You aren't going to like it."  
Z looked at the World Card. The name of it shocks him.  
"Is this..."  
"Yes, your home."  
Tomixen disappeared, leaving Z alone with his new World Card. With a blank look on his face, he goes to the next set of doors and shows the card to it. The doors opened up and he went through them.

World Name: AGU World

Z looked around and finds himself in a familiar looking neighborhood. He recognized it.  
"Man, I'm home." Z said in disbelief. "Can't believe I would miss this place so much," Z chuckled. "Weird. Long ago, I can't wait to get outta here. And now I'm acting like this?" Z begins to walk forward but stops upon seeing something. "Huh?"  
Six figures appeared. They seem to be talking. Z recognized them as Chuckie Finster (Kimi's brother), Phil and Lil DeVille, Dil Pickles (Tommy's brother), Angelica Pickles (Tommy's cousin), and Susie Carmichael, all Tommy's friends and relatives. They don't seem to notice that Z is nearby.  
"Guys," Z said excited as he runs up to them. "Man, I am so glad to see you! You won't believe what..." Z stops as he is surprised to see that they are ignoring him. "Uh guys? What's with the silent treatment? You never gave me it before." Z looked at himself. "Do I..." Z jumped as suddenly the six disappeared. "What the...?"  
Z has no idea what just happened. He has a bad feeling about this...

Z fights Crawlers, Shadowers, Fire Skulls, etc. as he explored the memory of his town. He was doing it for a few minutes or so. Soon, he came to a familiar sight: a certain Asian girl wearing a coat that has some sort of weird tie and her hair is up in one ponytail. She is also wearing boots.  
"Kimi! Boot Girl," Z said as he walked up to her. To his surprise, even Kimi ignored him. "Come on. Don't tell me..." But Z didn't get the chance to finish as Kimi disappeared. He jumps in hopes to stop her but she is gone by now. "NO! What's happening?"  
"Don't you know?" asked Tomixen who appeared.  
"Know what?"  
"You have been to a bunch of worlds in your memory before this one. And in those worlds, you met evil and dark beings. That's what your heart still has: a dark past. You no longer have memories of home, each and every one."  
"No! You're lying!" Z yelled at the Mysteros member. "I remember everyone here! Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Angelica, Susie, even Kimi and Tommy too! They are my friends."  
"Let me asked you this: who threw them away? Maybe it's your own actions you don't recall. You know why this is happening?" Tomixen laughed evilly. "It's because you destroyed your home world!"  
Just like that, darkness covers the area and day turns to night. Z looked on in fear, sort of.  
"No, it's that night!" Z gasped.  
"Yes. The neighborhood, woods, and such that you lived in were sundered, scattered, etc. All hearts was taken by the darkness. All because of YOU!"  
Z hears a noise behind him and turns around. He gasps as another Z appears. Only this isn't the Z Replica.  
"No..." Z said in whisper.  
"Yes. You dislike living in this place, cut off from other worlds. You dislike it so much that you decided to open the door to darkness and destroyed this world. You did everything! Not the Shadow Man, not the Nickless, not Tommy. You! You forever belong to the darkness. In fact, look at you now!" Tomixen laughed as he disappeared.  
Soon the other Z laughs evilly and begins to transform. Z looked on as his other self turned into a dark lizard with red eyes, who looks like Tommy's reptile hero except if he's evil, arms that are big just like his legs, scales, and where its chest should be lies a hold in a weird looking shape, and of course, it towers over Tommy.  
"This can't be me!" Z yelled. "It's...Evil Reptar!"  
Evil Reptar, name now known, roared and begins its attack.

Evil Reptar begins the fight by striking the ground with its claw. It sends out shockwaves which Z jumps over. While jumping, Z hits Evil Reptar a few times in the face. Z roared then sends out an energy ball attack which Z manages to card broke easily. Evil Reptar calls out Shadowers to help it in battle. Z manages to slash the Nickless while concentrating on Evil Reptar. Evil Reptar slams into the ground again. Z jumps up and hits Evil Reptar with more combos.  
"Got to beat this guy without resorting to my dark form," Z mumbled. Then he remembers the Bane card and takes it out. "Hope this works."  
Z uses the Bane card and begins using a bunch of combos at Evil Reptar's face. The evil dark dinosaurs roars in pain after being hit so many times. But Evil Reptar swipes it tail at Z, knocking him down.  
"Man, how did Tommy beat this thing last time?" Z asked himself. He sees that weird-looking shape and got his answer. "Bingo! Hey stupid! Bet you can't hit me with those stupid energy balls again."  
This outrages the Nickless monster whose did just that. Z quickly jumps on Evil Reptar's chest and waited a moment. Then, as the energy balls are about to hit him, Z jumps out of nowhere. Too bad Evil Reptar didn't as it got hit by its own attacks head on. Evil Reptar roared in greater pain. Z then finished Evil Reptar off with more combos and the Nickless is destroyed. Once he won, Z got an Evil Reptar card, which copy the enemy card Z's opponent is using.

Z begins to breaths in and out after his won against Evil Reptar. But he didn't have time to go on as suddenly a familiar purple-haired boy appeared out of nowhere and whacks Z to the ground with a familiar looking weapon.  
"Tommy?" Z gasped in surprise.  
Just as Z got back up, Tommy knocks him down again with the Nickblade.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Don't you remember me?" Z protested.  
"How can I forget you! You are who I knew you become!" Tommy yelled furiously. Then he knocks Z down again.  
"Ouch!" Z groaned. Z crawls back a bit.  
"You're pathetic." Tommy said in disgust. "You, crawling from the light like a coward. You're not Z and never were. You're just a puppet for the darkness! Well, time to be destroyed like one."  
Tommy then uses light energy and fires it at Z. Z cringes as the light covers him.  
"I'm...going to be...taken by the light." Z groaned.  
"No. You won't." Z looked up and sees Kimi. This time, to his surprise, she's talking to him. "You won't be faded because there is no power that can destroy you. Not light or darkness. Don't run from the light, but don't fear the darkness either. Both can help you."  
"Darkness can help as well as light?" Z asked.  
"Yes, darkness can help. That power you have, it's yours to use alone. The darkness in your heart may be deep, but if you look into it without cringing, you will never face fear again." Kimi explained.  
"You're right. All this time I was trying to push it away from me..."  
"Just be brave, Z. Know that the darkness is there and don't surrender. Do it and you will have strength none has ever seen before. You can escape the deepest darkness.."  
Z interrupts Kimi. "And I can see through the brightest light!"  
Kimi smiles and nodded. "Follow the darkness, Z. It will point you to your friends you wanted to see."  
"But I..."  
"You don't want to see them?"  
"Of course I do. And I will! The darkness, one that I owned, will point me down the right path! DARKNESS, WAKE UP!"  
Soon Z went into his dark mode, charges, and hits Tommy hard. Tommy was knocked down, Nickblade fallen to the ground.  
"How can this be?" Tommy gasped in disbelief. As Z watches, Tommy soon transformed. It isn't Tommy at all. It's Tomixen. "How would you find me in the light?"  
"Simple. You still have a bit of darkness in you." Z joked. "Even the light can't block it out for long. The darkness just show me where you hang your hat."  
"So..." Tomixen chuckled a bit. "Despite all you say, you're once again a follower of the darkling."  
"Don't played dumb. I know who I am."  
"And when did you think that? You were freaked out by the darkness before..."  
Z interrupts Tomixen. "Not anymore!  
Without another word, Z performs the Darkness Rage, hitting Tomixen a few more times. Tomixen fell to the ground. He got up and scowled at Z.  
"AAAAHH! You...hypocrite," Tomixen scowled.  
Tomixen disappeared, leaving Z alone once more. This time, the boy just smirked.  
"Now who's a hypocrite?" Z joked again.  
Z finds the exit out of his world. This time, wiser and stronger.

Author's note

Looks like Z got the right idea. What would happen to Tomixen? What world will Z go to now? And where's the real Tommy? Why am I asking you? Just check out the newest chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: Z's Choice

Chapter 11: Z's Choice

Tomixen enters a room and feel to his knees. The pain from being strike down by Z is still bearing.  
"What is he?" Tomixen asked, scared. "No one has ever worn the darkness like he did! It can't be!" Tomixen then hears footsteps and looks up. He gasps upon seeing a familiar figure. "Z? You came to finish me off?"  
"In a way," Vegeta said upon coming in. "Although I think your memory is getting rusty".  
Then Tomixen remembers. Oikawa's experiment, Z's data. "Oh yes. Now I remember. The kid is Oikawa's creation. I knew you were useful, Vegeta. We can get this Z to dispose the real one." A smirk on Vegeta's face suddenly startled Tomixen. "Vegeta?"  
"Tell me Z." Vegeta said to the Z Replica. "Now that you know that you're not real, I bet you want to now. You do, do you?"  
"Yes, I do." The Z Replica said, nodding his head. He has suffered a lot since finding out the truth about his past. Although he saved Tommy saved Olivia from the Matrianica, he still can't get over the fact that he is nothing more than a duplicate.  
"Here's your chance. You need strength that the real Z don't have. Get it and you will be a new person, your very own. Not Z, not anyone else. You will never be a clone again. You'll be you."  
"Vegeta, what are you suggesting?" Tomixen demanded.  
"This will be the good place to start." Vegeta said, nodding towards Tomixen.  
"Vegeta, stop! You're out of your mind!"  
"Not more than losing my mind if I save you, which isn't what being the Prince of All Saiyans is about."  
Vegeta laughed as the Z Replica walks towards Tomixen. Since the Mysteros member is still weak from Z's attack, he couldn't escape. Tomixen screamed one last time as the replica begins the progress of absorbing.

Meanwhile...

"Z..." said a voice.  
"Who's there?" Z demands as he looks around the next interlude he's in. "Oh right. Now I remember. The Shadow Man."  
"I know you can feel it, Z." The Shadow Man's voice said echoing. "My grip on your heart. You allowed the darkness in it. And the darkness that consumes all is what your heart will turn into!"  
"Hey, I don't do stuff like that anymore!"  
"You still are, defy it or no."  
Suddenly Z finds himself floating above the ground.  
"I can't move." Z exclaimed.  
"The deeper the darkness goes into you, the stronger I will become. Controlling your body is..." Suddenly an energy ball appeared, the same one that interrupts the last Z and Shadow Man meeting. The Shadow Man's voice turned to anger. "You again? Must you keep getting in the way?"  
Z finds himself descending to the ground and let go gently. He hears a familiar voice.  
"And it's a good thing I did!" The Shadow Man didn't respond. That means he's no longer around. The familiar voice now speaks to Z. "Well, he's gone for now." Z looks astounded as King Csupo himself appeared and walked towards him. "I apologized for my delay, young Z."  
"King Csupo! Is that you?" Z asked.  
King Csupo chuckled. "Who else could it be?" Just to make sure, Z touches King Csupo. The king laughed. "Stop that! That tickles!"  
"It is you! No more tricks or illusions this time! You're the real deal! Man, I am so glad you're here now!" Z said in relief.  
"Hey, I gave you my word, did I?"  
Z falls down and sighs.  
"Well, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just relief. I mean, I have been alone for so long that having someone with me is a little...too much." Z looked up at King Csupo. "But how did you get here? Aren't you far away or something like?"  
"I have a card that helped me get here." King Csupo takes out some sort of World Card. "I was looking for another way out of that darkness Tommy and my beaver friends was forced to locked us into a while ago and came across this. When I got it, it showed me your heart, far out beyond the darkness. That's how I found you. My guess is that this card is yours."  
King Csupo hands the World Card to Z who looks it over. Z looked up and nodded. "Well, I guess it is."  
Z got up and heads to the next set of doors. King Csupo follows, so to speak, and watches as Z shows the next World Card to the next set of doors. As before, they opened up and Z enters.

World Name: Nick-at-Nite Town

Until up to now, Z has entered worlds that he and/or Tommy have visited in the past. But when he arrives, he is shocked by one thing: he doesn't remember this town. It looks like a town that is in the middle of the night. Lights are on from people who aren't asleep and such and activities abound.  
"What the...this isn't rocket star. I don't know this place." Z exclaimed in surprise. "Hey King Csupo? Where are we?" He waited for an answer from the king. It didn't come. "Your Majesty?"  
Z looked around and to his shock, King Csupo is nowhere to be seen.  
"He is not here, Z." Z turned and to his annoyance, the Shadow Man has appeared. The Shadow Man smirked. "Now, you have me and the darkness to deal with by yourself!" Z narrows his eyes and takes his sword out. The man formerly known as Stan Matthews laughs. "So willing to give up, are you already? Then accept your destiny and accept the Shadow Man as your master."  
"I would...if you are the Shadow Man. Your scent is different than his. The Shadow Man I know and despite smells darker and more fouler. But you aren't him, are you?" The Shadow Man didn't respond as Z continues. "It's not the darkness I smell from you. It's...something else." Z thought then snapped his fingers. "Of course! All this time you were helping me when this whole quest started! You pretended to be Stan Matthews AKA the Shadow Man and gave me the card so I could face the darkness."  
For the first time ever, the Shadow Man smiles a good guy smile, then spoke in a different voice. "You finally found out, did you? You're right. I am not the Shadow Man." Suddenly the one who is pretending to be the Shadow Man soon transforms. He changes into a man dresses in orange like clothing with only one eye to be seen. He spoke up again. "My name is NizK. That's all you get, I'm afraid. I have been watching you since you got here."  
"So who are you anyway? What do you want from me?"  
"Simple. A choice."  
"'Choice?'" Z repeated.  
NizK nodded and continued. "You are a special person. You are between the light and darkness. You stand in what people called 'twilight'. In order to find out more, you must seek out Olivia to find your choice."  
"Who is this Olivia?"  
"Find her and you'd know."  
NizK then disappears.  
"Wait! Hold it!" protested Z.  
But the man known as Nizk disappeared, leaving a puzzled Mohawk haired boy behind.

Z begins searching the strange new town, hoping to find the girl NizK told him about. He fights his usual enemies, the Nickless, along the way.  
He soon came across a weird-looking mansion. Z is unaware that his friend, Tommy, was there earlier in another memory.  
"Could Olivia be there?" Z asked himself. "May as well see."  
"Not so fast, Real Thing." Z turns and sees himself. Literally as the Z Replica finally made his return after so long. The clone stops and looked himself (the real self) up and down). "Well, look at you. You changed since I fought you. Back then, you were freaked by the darkness but now."  
"Oh, how did you figure that out?" Z said sarcastically.  
"Because I'm you."  
"No, I'm me."  
"'I'm me, I'm me'." repeated the Z Replica mockingly. Then he speaks again. "You think it's great now, being the real me. A fake like me would never be able to say that. Now I know that I'm a phony, all thanks to my memory being messed with! The way I look, the way I feel, everything! The Z Replica then changed into dark mode. "I thought by getting new strength I could be someone, someone who isn't you! But nothing happened. I am still the same old clone! Everyone about me is borrowed. As long as you're here, I will just be a shadow! Well, time for me to changed that!"  
"Bring it!" said Z as he changed into his dark mode as well.  
As so, the clash of the Zs begins once more.

Both fighters clashed into each other and knocked each other back. They jumped back and fire fireball after fireball at each other. The Z Replica growls and then uses the Darkness Rage and manages to smack Z down.  
"You should have watched your guard, Real Me!" snarled the Z Replica.  
Z then slashes the clone with his sword. "So should you!"  
The two punched and kick at each other. Z Replica tries to jump over and slashes Z. Z uses a card to break his attack, but so did the twin. The two continued dodging each other's attacks.  
"What could have happened to you?" Z asked himself. "You looked like you have been through heck and back!"  
"That's easy, coming from you!" remarked the Z Replica who grabs Z and throws him across the area. Z got back up and performs the Darkness Rage, hitting himself a few times. Z then uses the Zim card like last time and slams the Z Replica down to the ground. The clone tries to use another one of his Dark Mode attacks but Z uses a 0 card to stop him. Z hits the clone with a few more combo attacks and performs a bunch of the Darkness Breaker on the Z Replica a few more times.  
The Z Replica breathed in and out. He can't lose again. Not when he just got new strength. The Z Replica throws a Darkness Fireball at Z who breaks it. Z then fires a Darkness Fireball of his own at the clone. The clone did not have time to break or dodge and ended up hit by it very hard. The fireball exploded, forcing Z to cover his eyes.

When all is cleared, Z can see that his clone has been defeated and is about to fade away.  
"So..." said the Z Replica in a sad amusement. "This is what it liked to be destroyed. Kinda figure that. But I'm not scared. I don't need a fake life anyway. I don't have a real heart as well. Even what I feeled now is nothing but a lie."  
"What are you feeling?" Z asked.  
"What happens when someone who isn't the real thing ideas? Where would I go then? That is...  
"It's probably goes somewhere." Z interrupted. "Probably where my heart go when I go."  
The Z Replica smirked sadly. "Very rocket star, original me. Heh."  
Z watches as his clone disappears, no longer part of the living. For the first time ever, Z felt...a bit missing.

Z continues his search through Nick-at-Nite Town and suddenly finds himself in a room that has machines that looked like flowers. He is unaware that Tommy has also been here. That is until a blond-haired girl entered the room.  
"Are you Olivia?" Z asked the girl.  
Olivia smiled and speaks. "Yes. I am her."  
"So, it was you."  
"Excuse me?"  
Z recalls when Kimi helped him save himself from Tomixen's trap back at the memory of his home world. He didn't realize it then, but he does now. Kimi spoke differently than he remembered. After hearing the girl who is Olivia, he compared the voices and knows what happened back at that world. Of course...  
"Forget it." Z said with a shrug.  
Olivia nodded. "This way."  
Olivia leads Z to the flower machines. As they get closer, Z notices a familiar figure sleeping in one of them...  
"Tommy!" Z exclaimed as he runs up to the machine his purple-haired friend is in. "Are you okay?" Tommy didn't wake up. He kept on sleeping. Z turned to Olivia, angrily. "What did you do to him?"  
"Relax, Z." Olivia said calmly. "He's sleeping. He got to in order to get all his memories back."  
"What? What happened?"  
Olivia sighs and told Z everything. About Tommy and company's arrival at the Castle of Forgetfulness, of how the Matrianica forced her to tamper with Tommy's memories so he could use the Nickblade to overthrow the Mysteros. Of the defeats of Oikawa, Karai, Vegeta, and the Matrianica. Of when Tommy's decision before Z got here. After hearing the story, Z nodded in understanding.  
"So Tommy prefers his old memories than the ones he got while he was here." Z said. Z chuckled "Well, who knew?"  
"I helped him, now it's your turn to be helped. You must make a choice." Olivia said.  
"Why? You didn't mess with my memories."  
"This isn't about your memories. It's about the darkness you hold. It is in your heart right now and that darkness is the Shadow Man. Right now, he's detained, but he will be awake and will take you over when he does. Before that happens, perhaps I should lock your heart and make it so he will never returned."  
Z thought about that. It would be a chance to rid himself of Stan Matthews/Shadow Man once and for all. But Z looked at Tommy again and frowns.  
"And what happens if I accept it? Will I be forced to forget everything here like Tommy's doing? Is that it?" Z asked.  
"The memory will be sealed along with the darkness in your heart." Olivia explained. "You won't remember the darkness anymore. You can go back before the incident on your home world. But it isn't my choice to force upon you. It's yours. Choose wisely, Z."  
Z thought about this. To return to the way he is and forgets the Shadow Man or finds another way to conquer his worst enemy? He looked at Tommy once more.  
"Let me asked you: Tommy is sleeping like the baby he used to. Not a care in the world. Will I sleep like that too?" Z asked.  
"Yes." Olivia answered.  
Z smirked. "Tommy always did as he wants, you know. No matter what happens, I have to do everything while he goes off to hang with his friends, make movies, whatever. There's that incident before the Nickless's arrival on our home world? I did all the work sometimes while he and his pals goofed around. I made my decision." Z turned to Olivia. "When Tommy wakes up, tell him off for me. Tell him that I told him to watch Kimi and he's sleeping here, goofing off! I can't do it if I'm sleeping too. You can keep your locki, Olivia. I will defeat the Shadow Man once and for all."  
Olivia is surprised by Z's choice but nodded in understanding. She spoke up. "But what if the darkness he has tries to..."  
"The darkness will point the way." Z answered.  
"That's true."  
Z groaned. "I have a feeling you would say that."  
"I didn't know I would. I prefer if you face the darkness, because I know you can."  
"So, no wonder you disguised yourself as Kimi when you came to me in the light." Z said, confirming what he knew all this time.  
"You knew?" Olivia asked surprised.  
"Yep, once I met you. For some reason, you and Kimi smell the same." Z then turned around and begins to leave. "Keep an eye on Tommy for me, will ya?"  
Olivia smiles as Z leaves the room. She expects that he and Tommy will meet again and that a great adventure awaits them. Until then, she resumes watch on Tommy.

Author's note

The next chapter is the last one. It's Z vs. the Shadow Man. Will Z conquered his former pawn controller? Or will the darkness truly conquers all? Find out as usual next time!


	13. Chapter 12: The Quest Ends

Chapter 12: The Quest Ends

Z enters the last Basement Interlude which is between Basements 2-1. He knew he has to confront his worst enemy yet and that the Shadow Man is waiting for him. Of course, he isn't the only one waiting.  
"So, you chose not to sleep?" asked King Csupo as he appeared.  
"How did you know?" Z asked puzzled. The king hasn't been with him anywhere in Nick-at-Nite Town. Unless he's keeping something from him.  
"NizK told me." The king explained.  
Unknown to the both of them, NizK appeared behind them and is watching the conversion between the two.  
"Do you know who he is?" Z asked.  
King Csupo thought and looked puzzled. "I am not sure. For some reason, I have known him from somewhere. But where, even I don't know."  
"I see. Hey voice, or NizK, or whatever you called! We got some questions to ask!" Z yelled.  
"And I can answered them, if you so wished." NizK said, making his presence known and startling the two.  
"Don't do that! That isn't cool!" Z yelped. "Anyway, who are you?"  
"I am anyone or no one. That depends whenever or not you believe in me."  
"Man, you liked forcing decisions on people, do you?"  
"Just like you forced away sleep and chose to face the Shadow Man?"  
"Did I get the wrong answer, Regis?" Z joked.  
NizK pauses, then spoke up. "This isn't a game show but your choice is your answer. I am only here to observe.  
"Like how? Help me or watch me get killed?"  
"You figure that out with your choice. You just need to believe in it." NizK takes out a card and throws it to Z. "This will lure out the darkness in you into this world. Only then will you confront the Shadow Man and ends this once and for all."  
"Right. Let's go, Your Majesty."  
NizK watched as Z and the king leaves to face their enemy.  
"I just hope you made the right choice." NizK said as he disappeared.

Z looked at the card NizK has given as he and the king arrives in Basement 1, which is ironically called the Castle of Forgetfulness.  
"So this will lure the Shadow Man out." Z said.  
"Do not fear, Z." King Csupo said. "Together, we can beat him."  
"While I'm happy to hear that, I'm afraid I got to face the Shadow Man alone."  
The king looked startled. "What? Why?"  
"What's the use of doing this if I can't do it by myself by asking for help? But you can do something for me. If by chance the Shadow Man wins and he does take me over, I want you to..."  
"Say no more. I will save you as best as I could." King Csupo said misinterpreting what Z wants him to do.  
"No. That isn't it. I want you to destroy the Shadow Man and me as well."  
"No. I too made a choice. No matter what, I will be there to assist you. I am not turning back now. Unless you don't believe in me..."  
Z chuckled. "Well, it's my choice. I hope you don't let me down."  
"Who, me," The king joked. "I wouldn't do that in a million years!"  
"Or a trillion, but hey. Who's counting?"  
The two laughed as they resumed on their way.

World Name: Castle of Forgetfulness

Z and King Csupo entered the next room. Z looked around.  
"Stan Matthews, Shadow Man, or whatever! Show yourself!" Z demands.  
A familiar voice rang out in laughter. "Why so quick to find me? I'd be here, at the heart of darkness. I'd be watching as you go into the darkness you have." laughed the Shadow Man.  
"We'd see about that!"

Z and King Csupo fight their way past the Nickless, the king using his healing powers to helped Z along the way. Z also resorted to his dark mode to defeat enemies like the Neo-Shadowers.  
The two soon entered a room and looked for their enemy.  
"Shadow Man! I know you're here! Come out!" demands Z.  
"So you come." The Shadow Man, this time the real one not NizK, appeared. "You have grown well with the darkness since I last saw you." The Shadow Man frowns. "But I don't get you. Why accept the darkness but refuse me anyway? You and I are alike. We both go to where the darkness leads us. We exist in the same space, so why keep on defying me? Is it because some bits of your heart still fears the darkness?"  
Z smirked. "Simple. You're a jerk. And it's time to put you to rest."  
"You are a fool, Z, to think of fighting me. I have beaten you before and so help me, I can do it again. You should know power you will face."  
"Oh, I do. I used it all up fighting Tommy and still got my tail whooped. I'm not impressed, wonk."  
"Pity. Then prepare to sink into the darkness!"  
Z gets his sword out and the final battle begins.

Z attacks the Shadow Man with a combo attack but his attack didn't fazed the shadowy fiend. The Shadow Man just smirked and hits Z away with an energy blast.  
"Once again, you show how foolish it is to fight me." remarked the Shadow Man.  
"We'd see about that!" Z declared as he tries to attack again. But the Shadow Man's guardian appeared and punched him back. "Forget about him."  
"It's easy to forget whose you're dealing it. Just give up and let me take you!"  
"Not on your life!" Z uses the Zim to power himself up and attacks again. This time he landed a few blows or so. The Shadow Man fires a blast but Z manages to card break it. The Shadow Man managed to extend his arm and slams the boy a few times. He tosses Z into the wall.  
"It's time for you to give up and become my slave. It always have been and always will."  
"Not on your life." Z then calls in King Csupo who heals him. The king didn't leave but uses a spell to make a force field.  
"Z, you must use the darkness to win." The king instructed.  
"You will not get in the way again!" yelled the Shadow Man as he punched through the force field and knocked King Csupo.  
"YOUR MAJESTY!" yelled Z in shock. Well, it's now or never. Z then transformed into his dark mode and then knocks the Shadow Man back.  
"So you woke up." The Shadow Man sneered as he recovered. "To think, you got that form thanks to both my and Maleficent's help."  
"You know about the downfall of a weapon turned against its user? Well, it's your turn!" Z remarked.  
Plus, the real battle has begin, but for Z anyway. He didn't waste time as he uses the Darkness Rage to hit the Shadow Man a few times. The fiend called his guardian after Z but the dark boy uses the Darkness Breaker attack to keep it at bay.  
"Time to finish this!" yelled the Shadow Man as he conjures up an energy blast.  
"Yeah, let's!" agreed Z as he called out his own Darkness Fireball.  
Both opponents fire their attacks and soon both are caught in a tug of war with energy blasts. Each fighter tries to push the energy blasts back at one another. After a while or so, it appears that Z is losing. The Shadow Man laughs evilly.  
"It is over! This is what you get for trying to fight me! You are a fool who will be destroyed!" boomed the Shadow Man.  
"Not...today!" yelled Z. He screams loudly and managed to push the attacks back.  
The Shadow Man's eyes widen in shock as he tries to stop the attack but failed. He screams as the energy blasts hits him head on. An explosion occurs, the sounds echoing through the castle.

Once the smoke clears, Z looked up and is surprised to see the Shadow Man is alive. But the fiend is awfully furious.  
"You...Mohawk insolent brat!" yelled the Shadow Man furiously.  
The Shadow Man then uses his dark energy to pushed Z back but the boy stood tall.  
"Stan Matthews!" yelled Z as he charges his enemy. "It's over!"  
Before the Shadow Man could defend himself, Z strikes his enemy hard, striking him down. Z jumps back seeing his enemy gasping what appear to be his final breaths.  
"I...am not...done yet. I gave...you the dark...ness. My shadow is...still in...you. I shall...return!" vowed the Shadow Man gasping.  
King Csupo manages to recovered and got back up just in time to see Z changing back to normal and watching his enemy disappeared. The king goes over to Z.  
"I know you didn't wanted help, but I think you don't mind, right?" Z turned to the king and nodded. The king sighs. "Come on, Z. Let's go."

The two soon entered the castle entrance where Tommy's group entered the Castle of Forgetfulness a while ago.  
"So, tell me, Z." The king asked Z. "What do you planned to do now? Go back home?"  
"No, not yet. The Shadow Man's scent. It's still there. It may be faint, but it's still there. I won't rest and returned home until he is gone for good. His darkness may still have a hold on me."  
"The darkness you have belongs to you, the same as your light. Until now, I thought the darkness is evil, but my time with you changed my opinion. You have chosen a road I never dream of. Light and dark, back to back. I'd determined to find out what that road ends. And if you don't mind, I wish to stick around for a while."  
The king holds out his hand. Z looked in thought, smiles, and shakes hand.  
"Wow, Your Majesty. I don't know what to say. Thanks a bunch." Z said.  
"Oh please. The Majesty part is old. Just called me Gabor," The king insisted.  
"If you like, Gabor." Z smirked a bit.

Outside, on a dark road, King Gabor Csupo and Z walked on it wearing the same black cloaks and hoods as the Mysteros members. They came to crossroads where NizK awaits them. Z looked up and sighs in annoyance.  
"What now? What do you want me to choose this time, wonk?" Z asked.  
"A very simple one." NizK nods to the road to the left. "Do you want the road to the light?" Then he nods to the road to the right. "Or the one to darkness?"  
Z thought about NizK's question then sees the road behind NizK. Z smirks. "None, I'd take the middle road."  
"I see." NizK said as Z and Gabor went by him. "The twilight road to nightfall?"  
"Heck no. The road to dawn."  
NizK didn't turn as Z and Gabor continued down the middle road. NizK knew a big confrontation is about to come up against the group known as the Mysteros.  
He just hope the Nickblade master and the Mohawk kid are up to it.

Epilogue

Meanwhile, in a clock tower somewhere in the world known as Nick-at-Nite Town, a muscle like figure, wearing a backwards type baseball cap, black sunglasses, wearing a vest, and such, and looks like a tough guy stood at the top asking himself a question…  
"Who am I...or what am I? And what am I doing here...aw screw it, just end the damned story already!" said the guy known as John Markel.

"walking this road without you to remake forgotten promises and meet you at road's end"

The End

Cast list  
Cara DeLizia: Z, Z Replica  
Gabor Csupo: King Gabor Csupo  
E.G. Daily: Tommy Pickles  
Dionne Quan: Kimi Watanabe Finster  
Lara Jill Miller: Olivia  
Harry Shearer: Stan Matthews/Shadow Man  
Jamieson Price: Oikawa  
Henry Silva: Bane  
Colin Ferrel: Tomixen  
Christopher Sabat: Vegeta  
Ian McKellen: NizK  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Invader Zim  
Carlos Alazraqui: Mr. Crocker  
Grey Delisle: Vicky  
Mr. Lawrence: Plankton  
Rodger Bumpass: Squidward Tentacles  
Eartha Kitt: Queen Vexus  
Jim Cummings: Skrawl  
S. Scott Bullock: King Goobot  
Jim Krenn: The Flesh, Stinky Diver  
Chris Winters: Thunder Girl  
Scott Paulsen: Meltman  
With special guest appearance by:  
Sonic Godzilla Fan: John Markel/Himself

Author's note

Finally! Another story done after some big delays. I hope you enjoyed as I did making it. Coming soon is "Kingdom Nicktoons II" where Tommy, Z, Kimi, and their friends do battle against the group known as the Mysteros. And what does John Markel have to do with this (BTW, he is Sonic Godzilla Fan's character playing himself)? Find out in "Kingdom Nicktoons II", coming out someday. Until then, please read and review! Bye now! The curse word is courtesy of Sonic Godzilla Fan himself. Thanks to him for letting me use his character.


End file.
